


Romance In Japan

by TombRaider008



Series: Yuzuru's Boys [1]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Bottom Conrad, Bottom Roman, Bottom Yuzuru, Daddy Kink, Double Anal Penetration, Explicit Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Facials, First Time Bottoming, Lube, M/M, Praise Kink, Shower Sex, Top Conrad, Top Yuzuru Hanyu, Yuzu has a Daddy Kink, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 21,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27779725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TombRaider008/pseuds/TombRaider008
Summary: Things get heated when Roman and Conrad are put together in the same hotel room for the NHK Trophy 2019 and feelings are expressed. Will this lead to something more or is it just a spur of the moment thing?
Relationships: Conrad Orzel/Yuzuru Hanyu, Roman Sadovsky/Conrad Orzel, Roman Sadovsky/Conrad Orzel/Yuzuru Hanyu, Roman Sadovsky/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Yuzuru's Boys [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117529
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Arriving In Japan

**Author's Note:**

> Let it be known this is purely fantasy.
> 
> The author is very much aware of the following facts:  
> 1) Roman Sadovsky happily in a relationship with a girl and they are the cutest couple in the world. Checking out his YouTube Channel Romsky.  
> 2) Author has no clue whether or not Conrad Orzel is part of the LGBTQ+ community in any shape or form.

Roman grinned as he stepped into the hotel room which he was sharing with his previous rink mate Conrad. He immediately claimed his bed by flopping down on it with a yell of "Mine", making his roomie shook his head.

"And here I thought you'd be less extra," Conrad teased. "Guess I was wrong,"

“Never!” Roman said, poking up seeing Conrad set his suitcases at the end of the other bed in the room. “Well, time to unpack,” 

“Unpack? Mate we’re staying here for like a weekend?”

“I meant toiletries, underwear and socks, you idiot,”

Conrad merely shook his head but he allowed himself a sneak peek at Roman’s big bubble butt as the boy bent over his trunk and took out his toiletries first which he quickly placed in the bathroom and then he took out his underwear and socks and put them away in the dresser in the hotel room.

The younger male followed Roman’s example but instead he unpacked everything and neatly stacked his clothes neatly next to Roman’s before grabbing his bag of toiletries and putting it on the other side of the large bathroom sink.

When he returned he found Roman on his bed, lying on his stomach busy on his phone and he couldn’t help but let his eyes roam over the other boy’s tall lean body and that perfectly shaped ass. “Texting your girlfriend Roman?” 

“Nah, we broke up not too long ago,” Roman said looking up. “It was a mutual decision and not a bad split so spare me the pity party,” He laughed.

Conrad’s eyebrows rose into his hairline and Roman laughed harder. “Dude you should’ve seen your face,”

“Is this a joke?”

“No it isn’t but don’t look so surprised Conrad,”

“Why not?”

“Remember when you told me it wouldn’t last and I vehemently swore she was the one?”

“Yes,” Conrad admitted though he didn’t say it was him being a jealous cunt over the fact his crush was now taken by a girl.

“Well, you were right. It didn’t last and that’s all because I was too busy skating and I have to admit after a while my dick wasn’t interested in vagina anymore,”

“Dude that’s totally TMI! I don’t need to know what your dick is into or not,”

“Even if I said it was interested in ass more than a vagina? More specifically yours,” 

“Dude it’s great you finally realised you’re gay but what does that -” but then Conrad’s brains caught up and processed the last part of Roman’s sentence, “Wait? What?!” 

“You heard me,” Roman said with a shit eating grin on his handsome face, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

“Wait you’re interested in my ass?” Conrad asked.

“Yes, do I need to repeat myself Conrad?” Roman asked leering at Conrad, “I wanna fuck your tight little ass. The sooner the better,”

Conrad moved from his bed to Roman’s and sat down next to him. “Yeah? And how soon would ‘soon’ be?” 

Roman grinned and lifted Conrad’s chin with his head and brought his face close enough, the other boy could feel his breath as his jade green eyes locked with Conrad’s hazel ones. “How about now?” 

Conrad smiled and he licked Roman’s slightly open mouth with his tongue, doing an impression of Timothée Chalamet as Elio Perlman in Call Me By Your Name. “How was that for an answer? Or do I need to make myself more clear?”

With that he reached between Roman’s legs and grabbed his clothed manhood and he couldn’t help but feel shocked about how big the boy was. “Fuck...you’re...big,”

Roman merely smirked in response to Conrad’s shocked face. “It gets even bigger,” He teased rolling his hips.

“Fuck, I...did you bring lube because no way I’m taking that monster dry,” Conrad stammered as he blushed but he kept rubbing and squeezing the bulge, feeling it getting harder and bigger indeed.

“Lube and condoms,” he said. “Packed those when I knew we’d be rooming together,”

“You planned this? What if I weren’t interested?”

“Please like you and Matt were anything subtle about your crush on me back in the old days,”

“I could’ve moved on, there are cute guys at my new rink too,”

“They didn’t make a move though. Enough talk, more kissing,”

Conrad grinned and he quickly pushed Roman against the headrest of the bed and straddled him, rolling his hips so their crotches were rubbing against each other as he kissed the other's neck, making sure not to leave any marks, no matter how much he wanted to.

Roman didn't know where this sudden shift in dynamics came from but he wasn't going to complain at all. As people on the internet had pointed out, he had a nice big round ass and it was a shame it wasn't appreciated in a sexual manner.

The Canadian of Polish descent let his hands wander over Roman's chest and shoulders, trailing kisses along the jawline before claiming those soft lips. Lips he'd daydreamed of kissing and seeing wrapped around his cock. He was gonna show Roman just how dominant he actually was. Whilst he definitely wouldn't mind feeling the boy's big cock in his ass or down his throat, he fantasised so much about fucking that sweet bubble butt.

Roman definitely was surprised by how forward Conrad was being but complaining was definitely not on his mental to-do list. He'd be lying if he said he had never thought of having sex with Conrad. After all the blond boy was handsome and a model as well. Those cheekbones and the sharp jawline could turn just about anyone gay, not to mention those pouty lips.

"Con," he moaned into the kiss, "Get these pants off me," 

"My pleasure," Conrad smirked as he swiftly dragged his hands to the waistband of Roman's shorts and pulled them off, coming to a slight struggle since Roman was somehow still wearing his shoes. Removing those with some difficulty due to fiddly fingers, he took those off and dragged the shorts off those long, lean legs and threw them away. 

He looked back at the sight. He was Roman's erection straining against the purple fabric of his boxer briefs, the article of clothing barely containing the big cock which had to be nine inches at least. He let out an impressed whistle.

"Like what you see?" Roman asked grinning cockily at Conrad.

"Very much but the view would be better if you were to lose your t-shirt," Conrad replied with a small tsk in his voice. However he was already reaching out and removing the offending piece of clothing and throwing it onto the floor. "Much better,"

Conrad let his gaze drift over Roman's long frame which had a few moles speckled over him but not much. The torso was athletic with some light chest and abdominal definition. Nothing like his own rock solid six pack abs but still nice and toned. 

"Beautiful," he said leaning down and kissing the chest whilst one hand moved back between Roman's thighs, a finger tracing the outline of that hard cock in those purple boxer briefs. "I wonder how sensitive these nipples are,"

Roman let out a pitchy moan the moment Conrad's tongue swirled around a nipple. "Very sensitive," he admitted and lightly yelped when the other nipple was pinched. 

"Good to know," Conrad smirked, switching nipples and licking the one he just pinched whilst pinching the other he had licked seconds prior. 

Roman arched his chest and his cock twitched. "Don't tease Con," he pleaded but it fell to deaf ears.

Conrad kept tracing the pulsing cock with just one finger, circling the head teasingly as he licked and sucked on Roman's nipples in the mean time, listening to the boy's moans and pants.

Roman was quickly reduced to a moaning mess. His cock was twitching constantly, leaking precum into his boxer briefs with how Conrad was teasing it. The nipple play definitely helped into getting him hot and bothered and he could only wonder what the boy was planning on doing with him. 

"Oh God," he whispered almost breathlessly, "Please Conrad… I need your mouth on my cock," Roman wasn't begging, no he totally was demanding it.

Conrad smirked and lightly bit each nipple, tugging on them as he pulled back. "Yeah? Want these lips on your big pole?" He grabbed the cock by the base and squeezed, making Roman gasp and squirm. "Promise me to be a good boy and I'll suck this big dick like you've never had your dick suckef before,"

"I'll be a good boy," He moaned, "Please...I need you,"

Conrad takes. "That won't do," He said tracing the cock again only to have his fingers pinch the head. "You should address me as Sir,"

"Please, Sir,". Roman begged, "I promise to be a good boy for Sir," He didn't know why he submitted so easily but Goddamn Conrad was doing things to his cock.

"Much better," He said as he pulled the cock and those balls free from its cotton prison and licked from base to tip, swirling his tongue over the head before kissing down the length and licking the now exposed egg sized balls.

Roman whined. That wasn't what he meant. "Please Sir," he begged.

"Please what?" Conrad smirked, knowing he was driving Roman insane with need and lust.

"Please suck my cock, Sir," He said.

Conrad hmmed, feigning deep thought as he frowned his eyebrows, lazily stroking the cock. "Alright but you're sucking mine next,"

Roman watched as Conrad licked back to the tip of his 9 inch long cock and wrapping those plump pouty lips around the head and sucking on it eagerly, tongue swirling over it as well for extra pleasure. If Roman had been an inexperienced virgin teen, he would've shot his load right then and there but thankfully he didn't though another charge of precum leaked from the tip in Conrad's mouth.

The fellow Canadian skater began lowering himself on that length, taking in six inches before it became a bit more difficult. Nevertheless he jerked the rest and played with Roman's balls. He had once overheard him talking to another skater about how his girlfriend never failed to include playing with his balls and how much he loved it. Rolling those big orbs gently in their sack as he bobbed his head up and down the shaft, slowly managing to take all 9 inches.

Roman felt like he had died and gone to heaven. Conrad was indeed giving him the best head he'd received in his 21 years in life. "Oh shit...fuck…" he moaned, grabbing the sheets under him in a dead grip. "Oh fuck...I am getting close Sir,"

Conrad pulled off of that cock and lazily jerked it a few times before pulling his hand back. "Alright, my turn. He plopped next to Roman on the bed. "Undress me,"

Roman shivered and he obeyed. He quickly pulled off Conrad's sweat pants that didn't hide the male's excitement at all. He was surprised to find the other blond was wearing a jockstrap however. But he didn't comment on it, quickly getting Conrad almost fully naked and he admired the boy's ripped torso. 

"You can worship my abs later, Ro," he said. "Now sit on my face as you suck me off. I'm going to eat out that bubble butt of yours," 

Roman did as he was told and parked his big ass on Conrad's very handsome face. He leaned forward and pulled the erection free and gave it a hesitant lick. He never had sucked cock before, but he wasn't about to chicken out. He wrapped his lips around the head and began pushing his head down, but as soon as that head hit the back of his throat he gagged.

"Take it easy," Conrad said. He first wanted to see how Roman did, his suspicions being confirmed this was the first time Roman gave fellatio to a male.

Roman was glad Conrad wasn't demanding him to suck him the way he had done with his cock. Instead he suckled on the head and first inch of the length and jerked the rest with both hands.

Conrad was pleased with how Roman was doing as he peeled those boxer briefs down, exposing those pale round cheeks. He placed his hands on them and pried them apart and licked the pink puckered hole a few times before pushing his tongue inside, exploring the cave behind it.

Roman moaned around the cock, it felt so good. He never had his ass eaten out and had only fingered himself before. But God, Conrad was so skilled.

The Polish boy hummed and tongue fucked that sweet ass, occasionally smacking the large cheeks, drawing muffled moans from Roman as he was still sucking his cock.

"Good boy," he said, pulling away from that ass. "Now I am going to ask for that lube you brought because I need to finger you before I fuck your virgin ass,"

Roman nodded and he got up to get the lube and handed it to Conrad who took it and squeezed some onto his fingers. "Now on your stomach," he said.

Roman did so and waited. He was nervous but excited. He shivered at the cold feeling of lube being squeezed between his cheeks before he felt Conrad's finger rub the rim of his hole. "Ah…" he keened.

Conrad smiled, teasing the hole a little longer before pushing in one finger. Slowly, knuckle by knuckle he pushed in until he was fully inside. Then he pulled back out a little faster and pushed back in, this time curling the finger inside of him, eliciting a high pitched moan from Roman. "Yes...there…"

He smirked knowing he'd found the prostate and gently rubbed against it, watching Roman begin squirming and biting the pillow to keep himself from crying out too loudly.

Conrad was pleased. Roman was doing so well. "You're being such a good boy for me," he whispered. "Taking my long finger so well. I am going to add a second one now," 

He pushed in the middle finger next to the index one and the reaction was instant. Roman tensed and keened, eyes hazy and for a second Conrad thought Roman would cum but he didn't. "Good boy," he said.

Conrad decided to pick up the pace and began moving his fingers faster, making sure to curl them and massage the prostate every now and again.

Roman was keening and writhing in sheer pleasure and his cock was leaking onto the duvet. "Ah...oh God...feels so good…" the words and praises tumbled from his lips, his eyes closed and hands fisting the duvet.

"Do want me to fuck you or keep fongering you baby?" Conrad whispered in Roman's ear, lightly biting the lobe.

"Ah...fuck me, Sir," he said.

"Good answer," He pulled his fingers out. "You're lucky I too packed condoms as well," he went to his luggage and grabbed the box and took one out.

The moment he was ready, he poured another generous amount of lube onto his 7.5 inch long cock and onto Roman's ass before slowly pushing inside.

Roman's tensed up at the intrusion. "Fuck... you're big…" 

"Relax baby boy," he said. "Deep breaths," he helped and coached Roman through the process of taking his big dick. Roman did manage to get all 7.5 inches inside of him. "So tight, feels so good Roman,"

"Tell me when I can move," Conrad said, kissing the broad shoulders and one hand sneaked underneath to toy with Roman's cock which had gone soft from the intrusion.

"Ah...give me a moment," he groaned, still reeling from the pain of having his hole stretched and having such a big cock in him. "Move," he said.

Conrad slowly rolled his hips and Roman keened. He kept the slow pace in both his hip rolls and the jerking of Roman's cock.

Roman was utterly gone by now. He was shivering with pleasure and he didn't protest as he was rolled to his side so Conrad had better access to his cock and his nipples on which his free hand that had been on his hip was now tugging, drawing incoherent whispers of pleasure.

"Good boy," Conrad said. "Taking my cock so well,"

The blond began moving his hips faster and was soon fucking that big bubble butt with a steady pace. 

Roman his jaw was open, his head leaning back on Conrad's shoulder and gasping and moaning. He was getting close to his orgasm once more. "Close…" he whimpered. 

"Cum for me Roman," he said, angling his hips so his cock hit the prostate hard and unrelenting.

Roman cried out. The sensation was overwhelming and his eyes shut tight as his abs flexed, his balls drew closer and he came hard, shooting a big load over his toned torso.

The feeling of Roman clenching his ass, as he came, sent him over the edge as well, cumming hard in the condom as he whispered Roman's name in his ear as he did.

"Shit...that was so good," he said, drawing swirls in the pool of cum on Roman's torso.


	2. Sexy Practice Shenanigans At NHK

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the official practice day before the NHK Trophy kicks off. Conrad gets a request from Yuzuru and is intrigued. This leads to a very steamy shower session after practice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known this is purely fantasy.
> 
> The author is very much aware of the following facts:  
> 1) Roman Sadovsky happily in a relationship with a girl and they are the cutest couple in the world. Checking out his YouTube Channel Romsky.  
> 2) Author has no clue whether or not Conrad Orzel is part of the LGBTQ+ community in any shape or form.  
> 3) Conrad actually was the first to skate to music in practice as per the schedule that the ISU put up but of course I forgot to check it.

Roman woke up the next day with a raging boner and his alarm blaring at 6: 30 AM. He noticed he was pressed against something soft. Slowly opening his eyes, he saw the blond waves of Conrad's hair. 

Lifting the sheets, he discovered Conrad had slept in just his underwear. He also noticed just where his morning wood was located and much to his mortification it was lodged between Conrad's perky cheeks which were framed by a jockstrap of all underwear choices.

He tried to move away but Conrad kept his suddenly turned around and wrapped his lanky arms around Roman, nuzzling his neck. "Don't go just yet,"

"Con, let me go," he said softly. "We need to get up for breakfast,"

"But you're so cuddly, baby. And your butt is so soft yet firm," He moved his hands to cup Roman's big ass and gave it a firm squeeze.

"Yeah you showed me last night how much you loved it," He said, noting his ass was definitely feeling sore and not because he had been squatting like crazy, "Let me go so I can go shower,"

"Only if I can join you," Conrad said, smirking.

Roman thought about it. It wouldn’t truly surprise him if it ended in shower sex but if it meant, satisfying the need to cum, he would most definitely roll with it. “Alright join me then,”

“Yay,” Conrad said smiling and he crept out of the bed, showing to Roman he wasn’t the only one sporting morning wood. Unlike Roman’s which was fully covered by his pyjamas, his erection was sticking out of the pouch of the jock, something Roman noticed immediately.

Roman blushed a bit and turned around to walk to the bathroom, Conrad stretching his back and followed his roommate. Were they boyfriends now or friends with benefits, Conrad mused as he closed the bathroom door and stripped out of his jock and stepped into the shower, turning it on.

Roman joined a few seconds later, fully naked. “Hello there,” he said softly, his hand already moving on its own to grasp Conrad’s cock and gently stroked him as he watched the water pour down Conrad’s ripped torso. “Fuck with those abs, no wonder you’re a model,”

“Hey yourself,” He smirked as he pulled Roman closer so both were under the running water and he could easily fondle Roman’s erection, lightly tugging on it. Conrad smirked at the comment on his abs. “Like I said, you can worship those later,”

“Why not now?” Roman asked, getting on his knees and he began kissing each ab as he still jerked Conrad’s cock.

“You’re pushing your boundaries here Roman Sadovsky,” Conrad said looking down just as Roman glanced up, those bright eyes staring into his darker ones. “Fuck Roman, stay down there, hands on your knees or back, I don’t care but you’re not touching me. I’m gonna cum on your face,”

Conrad grabbed some shower gel and lathered the product over his body and then his hand drifted to his cock, jerking it slowly, occasionally slapping it onto the bridge of Roman’s nose and running the tip along those lips, teasingly.

Roman just sat there, watching as Conrad jerked himself and fuck it looked so hot. Why was he so submissive to Conrad? He didn’t know why he felt the need to obey his every command, after all he was a year older than him why was he like this. But right now he doesn't want to think about it. Rather he looked on as the blond jerked that 7.5 inches of lightly curved man meat, going faster and faster.

Conrad soon was playing with his own nipples, eyes closed as he jerked himself off, thinking of how tight Roman’s ass had been, his hand automatically tightening its grip on his shaft and tightening more around the tip.

“Fuck Roman,” he moaned as he opened his eyes and looked down. “You look so sexy, so hot down there on your knees,”

“Please Sir,” Roman said, “Paint my face,”

“Fuck,” Conrad hissed as he only rubbed the head as he pinched his nipples before he felt himself be pushed over the edge. “ROMAN!” he cried out as a big load shot out of his cock, landing on Roman’s face who had just enough time to close his eyes.

“Fuck look at you,” he said smiling. “All marked up by me. You’re mine Roman,”

“I’m yours Conrad,” he agreed. 

“Yes you are, now jerk yourself off, until you cum,”

Roman wrapped a hand around his shaft and jerked himself into a frenzy, his pace quick and needy. The young man was moaning thinking of Conrad’s hand on his cock rather than his own and two minutes later he spilled his load with a cry of “Conrad”, and said load was washed away by the water.

“Good boy,” Conrad said. “Let me wash you clean now,”

Roman got up and Conrad was soon lathering his body with shower gel, taking good care in cleaning Roman's back before moving to his shoulders and arms, his torso where he paid special attention to Roman's chest. Then his hands dropped down and caressed the thighs.

"Such strong thighs," Conrad said, smirking. "And here I thought Yuzu had amazing quads," 

He kept rubbing the thighs, even going as far as dropping down to his knees to work Roman's calves and feet before going back up and wrapping a hand around Roman's flaccid cock. Slowly he pumped it as his other hand smacked those plump cheeks, watching them jiggle. He ran a finger between the cheeks.

Roman gasped the moment his dick was pumped and his cheeks smacked. Blood was rushing to his cock once more and it was rapidly growing to his full 9 inches. 

Conrad smirked with how responsive Roman was to his touches. "So sensitive baby," he kissed Roman's shoulder as he teased the make's asshole, rubbing the rim and lightly pressing against it but never breaching it. "Tell me how you feel,"

"Feels so good, Sir," Roman sighed blissfully.

"I can see that. God your cock is massive," He said stroking it faster now, wanting Roman to cum a second time this morning. "Can you cum a second time for me?" 

"Ah...yes...please Sir," 

"Good boy," 

Conrad picked up the pace going harder and harder, taking note of every small response of Roman's body. He had seen how he ticked and he was already masterfully playing said body like an instrument. He saw Roman was about to shoot his load. He could tell from the increased panting, the tightening of those ass cheeks and subtle buck of his hips.

He slipped two fingers into Roman's ass, pressing and curling against the prostate as he aimed Roman's cock towards the glass doors of the shower. "Cum for me,"

Roman let out a strangled cry and came for a second time that morning. Another big load was ejected from his dick, splattering against the glass of the shower. 

"Good boy," Conrad said, "Blowing such big loads," He reached out and scooped some semen on his finger and moved said finger to his mouth, licking it off. "God, you taste so good,"

He then scooped up another finger of cum only to hold it in front of Roman. “Lick it, taste yourself baby,” 

Roman licked the finger clean, slightly wincing at the taste. Last night he’d gotten a taste of Conrad as well just before they went to sleep and he had loved how Con tasted.

The other male took the showerhead and washed away the rest of the cum, peppering Roman’s neck with kisses. “My beautiful boy,”

After that they were clean-ish and they got out of the shower. They dressed but as Roman was about to put on his usual boxer briefs, Conrad stopped him. Instead the younger gave the older a pair of his own jockstraps whilst he took the boxer briefs out of Roman’s hands and put them on. “Today you’re wearing this jockstrap,” He smirked. “Just to show everyone you’re mine. And with everyone I mean Yuzu and Jason,” 

“Why them specifically?” Roman asked.

“Jason has been raving about your eyes. Even going as far as openly stating in the privacy of the locker rooms he wants to look into them as you pound him through the mattress,” Conrad supplied, “Yuzu on the other hand has been focused on your height and how he wants to climb you like a tree,”

Roman blushed. “I...I didn’t know I was that popular among the guys,”

Once they were fully clothed they went down to eat breakfast. They sat together, Conrad always hovering near Roman like the possessive dom. Though since Jason and Yuzu were there and they were shamelessly ogling Roman’s bubble butt.

“Do you think something happened between them?” Yuzuru asked Jason.

“I think it did,” The American whispered back as he watched how Conrad was constantly near Roman and inside the other skater’s personal space.

However Yuzuru and Jason weren’t given much of an answer, not even when Roman and Conrad sat down at their table, eating their food. Roman favouring cornflakes and a heaping amount of scrambled eggs while Conrad was eating porridge and had a handful of exotic fruit.

Conrad talked to Jason and Yuzuru, occasionally talking to Roman as well, but Roman was more concentrated on his food and coffee. Despite feeling so awake during the shower, he was tired now and he just prayed to whatever god was listening that his practice session would go alright. 

“Earth to Roman Sadovsky,” Conrad said, waving a hand in front of his face. “You there?”

“Huh? What?” Roman asked.

“Jason asked a question,” Conrad said, “Better answer it,” 

“And what was the question? Sorry Jason,” 

“Conrad told us you have rejected the straight life and became gay. What made you realise what frankly Conrad and I have known for ages?” Jason asked, “By the way Yuzu you owe me money,” 

“Remind me to never bet against you when it comes to a skater’s sexual orientation. You full homos have way too developed gaydars,” He said laughing before handing over the money.

“I...Conrad?!” he whined.

“What? It was clear to anyone with eyes Roman you prefer dick over vagina,” Conrad shrugged.

“That’s not the point! As for the question, I noticed the sex wasn’t doing it for me anymore and I was busy staring at guys when we were out and about,” He lied.

Conrad knew it to be a lie as well but he kept silent but his eyes twinkled with hidden knowledge, something that went over Jason’s head luckily but Yuzu noticed it and filed it away to ask Conrad about later, preferably when they were alone. After all Yuzu was very much attracted to both Conrad and Roman in a romantic and sexual sense.

Practice was busy, Roman somehow was in the same practice group as Yuzu. Conrad was there as well, though Roman was more concentrated on his own jumps, spins. He did raise a questioning eyebrow as he saw Yuzuru attempt a quadruple axel and fall down.

Conrad himself was somehow managing to concentrate on his skating but also on Roman, seemingly knowing where his roommate was on the ice at any given time.

Then it was announced that Roman would now do his full program to music and the young man skated to his starting position. Nothing fancy, just arms down, head slightly turned down and his left foot crossed behind his right. The first few notes played of the music played and off was Roman.

Yuzuru was at the boards with Brian Orser, taking a few sips of water watching Roman intently. He watched the young man set up for his first jumping pass, a quadruple salchow. He silently counted out the time how long the boy held his positions before taking off. One, two, three, four revolutions in the air and a graceful landing with a long running edge. And from where Yuzu was standing, it gave him a good view of Roman’s ass.

Conrad was still going through the choreo of his own program but never was hindering Roman’s practice. He kept an eye on him though. He chuckled seeing Roman mess up on his axel, popping it into a single rather than the planned triple. Must’ve skidded too much on the take-off, he mused.

Yuzu was smiling when he saw Roman’s flexibility in his flying camel spin. That boy was pretty flexible. Most males preferred a sit spin over a camel for the one position spin without change of foot to rake in the points. Getting a level 4 on a camel is pretty difficult as back flexibility is key in those difficult variations. Something Roman demonstrated very well with his second and third positions in the spin, them being a catch foot spiral and doughnut position respectively.

Roman then moved on to his last jumping pass which was his combination jump consisting of a triple lutz-triple toe loop which flowed into his change of foot sit spin. He demonstrated his skill in holding his difficult positions as well as keeping his spin nice and centered.

His winding step sequence came next. The obtained level on it fluctuated between level 3 and 4 depending on the judges and technical panel. Roman was mainly known as a very artistic skater with a great sense of musicality. 

Once Roman had done his run-through of the program twice, it was Conrad’s turn to do his. Conrad being a massive fanboy of Shawn Mendes had chosen In My Blood as his short program music.

Roman was now at the boards, hydrating as he watched Conrad do his thing. He watched on as Conrad opened with a quadruple toe loop and fell down. His second jumping pass was a combination, triple lutz-triple toe loop. This time it was better though it looked like that toe loop was under-rotated. All this was followed by a flying sit spin.

Yuzu was now practicing his quads he had in his short program but he kept an eye on his Canadian rink mate. He wondered if he could get in on the action between Conrad and Roman, because he was very sure things had gone down in their hotel room.

When the practice session was over for their group, they headed to the locker rooms. Yuzuru took his chance in talking to Conrad. “So Conrad,” he said, “You and Roman? You had sex?”

Conrad’s eyes widened and quickly looked around before hunching over slightly to whisper in Yuzuru’s ear. “We did but don’t tell anyone please?”

Yuzuru smirked. “I see, I see…” He tapped his chin, “Alright I won’t tell anyone,” Conrad let out a sigh of relief. “But in return, I want to join the two of you during your play time?”

Conrad.exe stopped working right then and there hearing those words coming from Yuzuru Hanyu. “You? What?” 

“Like I said, I want to join you,” He went on his tippy toes to whisper in Conrad’s ear, a hand on the male’s shoulder to steady himself a little, “Just think of the possibilities of having me as your obedient and submissive boy-toy,” Yuzuru then just left to go the changing rooms and let Conrad ponder on it.

Conrad was frankly shocked. He hadn’t expected Yuzuru to be into him. Or Roman for that matter, even if Yuzuru had expressed some good natured jealousy to their height. He shook his head to reboot his brains and he hurried to talk to Roman about it. He was pretty sure Roman would not object to Yuzuru joining them in bed, but now the question came. Who would fuck Yuzu if Conrad was already balls deep in Roman?

Roman was just stripping out of his tight practice pants when Conrad came in. Seeing Roman bent over in his jockstrap was just scalding hot. And he wasn’t the only one looking at Roman with lust in his eyes. Yuzuru was staring at the Canadian’s big pale ass cheeks as they were perfectly framed by Conrad’s jockstrap.

Luckily the other skaters had just changed their skates for their sneakers and left, so it was just the three of them. Perfect. Well perfectly awkward for Conrad knowing that Yuzu was also leering at Roman’s ass.

“Ah, Conrad,” Roman said when he saw Conrad standing there, he turned to face Conrad, his bulge rather obscene in the jock. He was a big boy after all down there.

Yuzuru slowly slid out of his multiple shirts as Conrad and Roman conversed in hushed tones. Once the Japanese young man was fully naked, a towel covering his nether regions, he spoke up. “Don’t you guys want a nice hot shower? You’re always welcome to join me. We are all alone here after all,”

Roman blinked stupidly. Hearing Conrad say Yuzuru wanted to join their bed activities was one thing, but hearing the male himself imply it was a whole other matter. His cock went hard pretty quickly and one glance at Conrad who was undressing, told him his friend was equally hard at the prospect of getting it on with Yuzuru Hanyu.

When they arrived into the showers they found Yuzuru already naked occupying a shower stall with the door left open. The man in his mid twenties was leaning against the tiled wall, water running down his lean body, one hand playing with his own small but perky nipple whilst the other was busy stroking his curved, slender cock. If Roman and Conrad weren’t rock hard before, they were now at the sight that greeted them.

“About time you joined me,” he said sultry, winking at the taller blond Canadian men, “I was already thinking I was going to be ghosted and left to deal with this all on my lonesome,” Yuzuru gestured to his erect cock.

Conrad smirked and Roman did as well. “Never,” they both said before joining the Japanese man in the cubicle, closing the door.

“I want be to be between the two of you,” Yuzuru said, “And you boys better listen to be or I’ll tell everyone about your new relationship status,”

“We aren’t…” Roman began but was cut off when Yuzu kissed him as he pulled him closer and slid one of those muscular thighs between Roman’s legs, pressing against the Canadian’s raging boner, eliciting a groan of pleasure.

Conrad went to stand behind Yuzuru, his hands on the male’s waist. “Where do you want me to start?” He asked.

“I want you eating my ass Conrad,” Yuzuru said as one hand moved behind him and wrapped around Conrad’s cock. He slowly stroked it from base to tip and down again.

Conrad shivered. Yuzuru stroking his cock, was something he had fantasized about but not often as he didn’t want to betray his crush on Roman. But it had happened a few times and now it was happening in real life. He waited for Yuzu to let go of his cock, which was after a few more pumps before he was on his knees, hands on Yuzuru’s pert ass cheeks, spreading them apart and exposing his hole. 

Yuzuru whined when Conrad flicked his tongue over his hole. “Yes! Like that,” he moaned out, temporarily breaking his kiss with Roman. He went back to kissing Roman’s neck as he grabbed Roman’s large hand and made him jerk his dick. He hummed in bliss.

“Your hand is so big,” he said looking up at Roman.

"It isn't the only big thing on me," Roman smirked, moving one of Yuzu's hands to his 9 inch, cock and making the Japanese stroke it. 

Yuzuru cursed in Japanese before translating to English, "That's huge and thick,"

Roman visibly preened at the praise. Really he was discovering he had a praise kink as it was turning him on a lot.

Conrad was licking Yuzu's crack and then finally he pushed his tongue past the pucker, sliding in. Yuzuru keened and arched his ass into Conrad's sculpted face.

"Oh yeah...like that...feels so good Conrad…" 

Roman smiled as Yuzuru came undone. "He's good with his tongue isn't he? Just wait until he is fucking you,"

Yuzuru looked at Roman in surprise. "You bottom?"

"Only for Conrad," 

"Good because I want both your penises in me," 

Conrad pulled away after hearing that. “You want us to double penetrate you?” He asked.

“Well I want Roman’s dick in my ass and yours in my mouth,” Yuzuru said, never really knowing what double penetrate meant.

“Oh, I see,” Conrad said but he smiled. “Well I better prepare you a lot more since Roman is a monster as you’ve noticed,” He went back to tongue fucking Yuzuru’s tight hole, exploring those velveteen walls.

Roman kept stroking Yuzuru’s cock as he leaned down a bit and kissed the boy’s neck whilst his other hand was flicking the nipples of the older Japanese man, loving the sounds he was making from the pleasure they were giving him.

“Ah...ah...boys…” he moaned out, grinding his hips into the face behind him and the hand on his cock, arching his chest into the teasing hand as he kept jerking Roman’s huge cock. 

This went on for a good twenty minutes before Yuzuru told them to stop. “Roman, fuck me now before I come,”

Roman settled on the ground, Yuzuru climbing into his lap, grabbing his thick cock and guided it into his prepped hole. The Cananadian didn’t expect Yuzu to take it all in one go but he did and he groaned in pure bliss. “Fuck you’re so tight still,” He groaned, wrapping his arms around Yuzu possessively.

Conrad smiled down at them as he stood in front of Yuzu. “Open wide baby,” he said, running the tip of his 7.5 inch cock over Yuzuru’s lips.

The male opened his mouth and swallowed all of Conrad in one go and was soon bobbing his head up and down, whilst bouncing away on Roman’s fat cock.

“Fuck, fuck,” Roman moaned as the friction caused by Yuzu’s tight walls around his thick cock was sending shivers down his spine and he grabbed Yuzu by his nipples and played with them, pinching and tugging.

Conrad eventually grabbed Yuzuru by his hair and began face fucking him, his walnut sized balls slapping the chin of the Japanese man. “Yuzuru...shit...you’re such a good cock sucker,”

Yuzuru loved this. Conrad using his mouth like his personal sex toy while Roman’s huge cock was doing the same to his ass. A dream come true, if someone were to ask his opinion on the impromptu threesome. “Roman...fuck me...breed me hard,”

Roman obliged and immediately began snapping his hips into the tight heat that was Yuzuru’s ass. One hand left the male’s chest and wrapped around the slightly curved cock and jerked it in time with his pelvic thrusts. “Shit...shit baby, so tight for me,” He whispered in his bottom’s ear. “Such a good senpai for your kouhai,” 

Conrad inwardly rolled his eyes at the weeb speech tumbling from Roman’s mouth but it seemed Yuzuru ate it all up, judging from the moans around his shaft. “Fuck...I’m gonna cum,” He warned.

Yuzuru pulled off. “Cum, please...I wanna taste you Conrad,” He said lapping his tongue over the sensitive tip a few times before sucking it back into his mouth and jerking the shaft and playing with Conrad’s balls, pressing his index finger right into the Canadian’s perineum, sending him over the edge.

Conrad shivered and he came hard, his eyes going cross-eyed with the intense orgasm as thick ropes of his cum were shot into Yuzuru’s mouth.

Seeing his friend cum, sent Roman over the edge as well, as he pushed his dick balls deep into that tight ass and came hard as well, filling Yuzuru’s ass with his seed.

Yuzuru felt so good, swallowing the huge load of Conrad’s cum as his ass was filled rapidly with Roman’s. He felt like some kind of pastry being filled with custard. And he too came, shooting his load over his abs, his ass clenching around Roman’s cock as he did, sending Roman into another orgasm.

Roman felt his cum leak from Yuzu’s used hole and dripple down over his big balls before it was washed away by the shower. 

“I think we need a shower again,” Yuzuru giggled slightly, as he pulled off Conrad’s cock, licking it clean as he went. Then he pulled off Roman’s big dick and he began licking that clean too, lightly grazing his teeth over the big bulbous head to tease.

“Shit...teeth Yuzu,” he said.

Yuzuru just smirked like a cat and began going down on Roman’s cock with his mouth, gagging ever so slightly because Roman was just the biggest cock he’d seen in his life, he began playing with Roman’s balls and his perineum before one finger found the Canadian’s pucker. He circled it a few times before inserting two fingers into Roman.

Roman whined as he was now fingered and sucked. “Fuck...Yuzu I...oh fuck,” His cock twitched in the mouth of his senpai. “That feels so good,”

Conrad looked on and smirked, seeing Roman fall under the dominant spell of Yuzuru. He jerked his cock watching Yuzuru suck and finger Roman. “Play with your nipples Roman,” he said.

Yuzuru hummed around Roman’s cock, just as he curled his fingers against Roman’s prostate and it sent Roman over the edge. His hips trashed as he came and Yuzuru swallowed the majority of Roman’s big load before he pulled off, got up and kissed Conrad, swapping the cum.

Conrad swallowed Roman’s load and smirked. “That was a naughty trick Yuzu,” he said, pecking the smaller male on his lips. “But you gotta make sure Roman knows he’s the ultimate bottom,”

“Can I fuck him?” Yuzu asked as his fingers toyed with Conrad’s balls.

“Of course you can fuck him. I bet he wants to be fucked by the two of us at the same time,” Conrad smiled and leered at Roman, who frankly was too tired to protest.

Yuzu knelt in front of Roman and Conrad settled behind. Yuzuru was the first to push his cock inside of Roman and the Canadian whined and shivered, as inch by inch that curved 8 inch shaft was pushed inside of him.

“Fuck...oh fuck…” He whimpered but he was silenced by Yuzu’s mouth on his nipples.

Conrad chose that moment to breach the hole with his head as he toyed with Roman’s balls using a hand, tickling and gently squeezing them. He felt Roman’s hole tighten as he began pushing his cock in alongside Yuzuru’s one.

“That’s it baby,” he whispered in Roman’s ear, lightly biting the lobe, “Taking us like a champ,”

Roman felt like a Thanksgiving turkey. He was absolutely stuffed with cock. It hurt but at the same time it felt so good. “Ah...hurts,” he whined.

“Shhh,” Yuzu said, “Try to relax,” The Japanese kissed and licked Roman’s neck, his hands both jerking off Roman’s big dick, which was still rock hard despite the multiple orgasms he’s had.

“Listen to senpai,” Conrad said, kissing Roman’s cheek. “You’re doing so well baby. I’m proud,” His free hand not playing with and squeezing the eggs that were Roman’s big balls, ran up and down Roman’s chest flicking the nipples.

Yuzu started moving and soon Conrad followed. Whenever Yuzu pulled out, Conrad pushed in, that way the pressure on Roman’s prostate was constant. They fell into the comfortable rhythm for them and Roman was a stuttering, whiny mess of incoherent moans. Slowly they built up speed until each male was fucking Roman as if their lives depended on it. Roman was bouncing in Conrad’s lap as they bred him.

“Ah...aaah…close…” he whimpered, his cock leaking pre-cum with Yuzu’s hands jerking it in time with their thrusts.

“Cum for us baby,” Conrad said.

“We’ll all cum together,” Yuzu promised.

“One, two...three! FUCK!” Conrad counted down before he erupted inside Roman’s ass, flooding it with his semen.

Yuzu let out a strangled cry as he came the moment Conrad did and his flow of cum mixed with the Canadian’s. 

Roman’s eyes literally rolled back into his skull as he had his orgasm. He had lost count after three really and dear lord it felt so good. His chest heaved and he was so tired, he felt he could sleep for a week.

“Hey baby,” Conrad said, kissing Roman’s cheek. “Stay awake. You can rest later,”

Yuzu pulled out at the same time Conrad did and the result was Roman leaking their cum. “Oh boy,” He said. “I think we ruined him,”

They helped Roman up and cleaned him up while also cleaning themselves before leaving the shower, making sure there was no evidence of their activities.

“We should do this again,” Yuzuru gave Roman a swift kiss on his lips and did the same with Conrad once he was fully clothed again. “See you later,”

Roman was dressed by Conrad. He could barely believe this happened. But he was happy. “Conrad?” he started, “Are we...are we boyfriends or just fuck buddies?”

“Whatever you want us to be,” Conrad said.

“Then we’re boyfriends and Yuzu is our fuck buddy,”

“I can live with that. Maybe we can convince Ryan and Matt to join us some time,”


	3. Ramen And Fun Before Competition Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yuzuru takes Roman and Conrad out for Ramen. Afterward they have some fun in the Canadian's hotel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known this is purely fantasy.
> 
> The author is very much aware of the following facts:  
> 1) Roman Sadovsky happily in a relationship with a girl and they are the cutest couple in the world. Checking out his YouTube Channel Romsky.  
> 2) Author has no clue whether or not Conrad Orzel is part of the LGBTQ+ community in any shape or form.  
> 3) Author knows not if Yuzuru is at all a part of the LGBTQ+ community.

Roman had taken a cat nap in the hotel room, asking Conrad to wake him up after an hour. They didn’t need to be places so they had time off. Usually he’d spend it calling his girlfriend but since that ended, he didn’t need to do that anymore. And his current boyfriend was playing on his phone in the bed next to him.

A soft knock on the door brought Roman out of his slumber and Conrad leaving the bed to open the door, definitely had him awake. Especially when he heard the other blond welcome Yuzuru into their room.

“Orser-sensei said we can go out and explore Sapporo,” Yuzuru said. “I was thinking we could go and eat ramen,”

“Ramen?” Roman asked starry eyed, his green eyes practically twinkling. 

“Yes, ramen. Do you want to come with me Roman?” 

“Is that even a question? Yes!”

Conrad laughed as Roman scrambled to get dressed as soon as possible, diving into the bathroom to fix his hair.

“You coming along too, Conrad?”

“Yes,” Conrad smiled standing up and stealing a light kiss from Yuzuru, pinching the male’s butt and then pulling away and quickly changed into some better clothes, fit for going out.

Roman came back and smiled like a child in a candy store, or an overly excited puppy. Yuzuru couldn’t help but find it super cute. He walked closer and hugged Roman, placing a tender kiss on his lips. “You’re so cute Roman,” he said.

Then he turned to look at Conrad and smiled. It really was clear why he was a model. He just looked effortlessly handsome. “And you look so handsome.  _ Saa, raamen wo tabemashou! _ ”

They left the hotel and Yuzuru led them along the street to where Google Maps had indicated where a ramen restaurant was. The young man was practically skipping, which was a little strange to see but he was definitely happy to go out with Roman and Conrad all alone.

Once they arrived at the place, Yuzuru did all the talking and soon they were seated at a table, menus in front of them, Conrad and Roman having gotten English ones whilst Yuzuru had a Japanese one in front of him.

A waiter came and they ordered their food. Or rather Yuzuru did, as soon as the male went away, Yuzuru looked at his handsome boys and lifted both legs and placed each foot in a lap of his Canadians, gently pressing against their crotches.

Roman’s eyes widened, feeling Yuzuru’s foot between his thighs and he tried hard not to blush. Conrad seemed to be unaffected outwardly but inwardly he was cursing Yuzuru’s deviousness.

“Don’t tease me Yuzu,” He said, voice low as it held no room for arguing.

Yuzuru bit his lips but he removed his foot from Conrad’s crotch and the Canadian let out a sigh. He spied Yuzuru’s other foot in Roman’s lap and smirked.

“So are you guys nervous for tomorrow?” Yuzuru asked.

“Very nervous,” Conrad admitted. “It is my first Grand Prix season and getting to do two events is a little overwhelming,”

“Well, taking the gold is out of the question with you competing,” Roman chuckled still a little distracted by Yuzuru’s feet in his crotch, “but a top four spot would be nice,”

“Hmmm, how about we make a bet,” Yuzuru asked. “If one of you can make it into the top four, that person will be the boss of the other two for one night,”

“The boss?” Conrad asked while he cocked his head much like a dog.

“Yes, the boss in bed or in the shower or wherever you guys want to have sex,” Yuzuru smiled innocently, even if his thoughts were anything but. He hoped Roman would place fourth or higher. He really wanted to see Roman fuck Conrad into submission.

Roman smirked, “Oh you’re on!” He said. He really wanted to fuck Conrad’s ass and so far only Conrad had fucked him.

“I guess I’ll join in then,” Conrad sighed, knowing he was most likely going to lose this bet. After all when the nerves hit him during a program, he could kiss his consistency good-bye and he knew he was most likely going to be bossed around. 

When their food came, Roman and Yuzuru both clasped their hands together saying, “ _ Itadakimasu! _ ” Yuzuru was a little surprised Roman knew the custom but he smiled. Conrad looked a little awkward. But then both Roman and Yuzuru began eating and he followed suit.

“ _ Oishii! _ ” Roman moaned out.

Both Yuzuru and Conrad looked at Roman as he ate. There was something so sexual about it. Conrad blamed it on Roman’s moans of pure delight, whilst Yuzuru was solely focussed on the boy’s lips. God, he wanted to lips on him and Conrad wanted to make Roman like that.

Once they were done and they had paid, they went back to the hotel. Roman put on some music. He was currently really into K-Pop.

“Wrong country,” Conrad rolled his eyes, making Yuzuru laugh.

“Let me be,” Roman said as he danced along. “You’re just jealous of my dance moves,”

"I gotta say you move really well," Yuzuru said. 

"Yeah I bet you're imaging me doing that in another context," Roman winked.

“Roman you perv,” Conrad said but inwardly, he agreed.

Yuzuru simply smiled, somehow looking innocent for the world to see. “Maybe,” he purred softly as he sauntered up to Roman and squeezed the male’s big round ass.

They stopped at the small convenience store next to the hotel to get some snacks and drinks before heading into the hotel. Roman was really excited to have bought several bottles of ramune. Conrad had gotten himself some strawberry flavoured KitKat. 

As they arrived in the hotel, they got into the elevator and as soon as those doors closed, Yuzuru had all but thrown himself at Conrad and was kissing him, groping at the taller blond’s ass whilst Roman just stood there watching things unfold. Was Yuzuru gonna fuck Conrad, he thought, now that would be super hot.

Then Yuzuru pulled away from a dazed Conrad, who clearly had not seen this coming. “We’re gonna play again tonight,” He said before kissing Roman’s neck and groping the taller male between his legs, wanting him hard and needy for him.

Once the elevator stopped, they stumbled out and Conrad quickly dragged them to the room he and Roman were sharing.

“Off,” Yuzuru said. “Get those clothes off, both of you,” 

Roman and Conrad obliged, both needy and curious as they quickly stripped down to their underwear. Roman still in a jockstrap borrowed from Conrad whilst Conrad was wearing his underwear. Yuzuru himself had stripped down to his boxer briefs as well.

"Now let's begin," he smiled, pushing Conrad onto Roman's bed and straddling him as he kissed the youngest of the threesome. 

Conrad let himself be pushed on the bed and eagerly kissed his rink mate, groping at his ass as he did.

Roman climbed onto the bed as well, settling behind Yuzuru, wrapping his arms around that thin waist, kissing Yuzu's neck. "What do you have in mind, Yuzu?”

Yuzuru smirked. “Good thing you ask,” he said as he began kissing down Conrad’s neck, his hands rubbing the model’s six pack abs while he pushed his round ass against Roman’s crotch. “I’m thinking of making love with Conrad while you just watch. No touching yourself or having an orgasm,”

Conrad laughed a little. Roman was in for a long night it seemed. He wouldn’t mind making love with Yuzu and have Roman watch, unable to touch himself. “Oh I like that idea,” He smirked and rolled his hips to show how down he was for it.

“Oh but I didn’t say you get to penetrate me,” Yuzuru teased, biting a nipple and tugging on it slightly. “I was actually thinking about penetrating you dear Conrad. I’ve been wanting your ass since you joined Cricket,” 

Now it was Roman’s time to laugh. Who would’ve known Yuzuru Hanyu had been lusting after Conrad’s ass, just like Roman. “Yeah Conrad better get used to having a dick up your ass,” He teased.

“Now, now, play nice Roman or you won’t get to cum at all tonight,” Yuzuru said sternly and Conrad smirked in response to that.

Roman whined pitifully. “You’ll get to fuck him sooner rather than later,” Yuzu smiled, “Now go sit on the other bed. Watch and learn. And remember no touching yourself or cumming,”

The older of the Canadian boys sat down on the bed and opened a bag of rice crackers and began munching on them as he watched the scene in front of him play out.

Yuzuru smiled down at Conrad and began kissing down the skater and model’s toned upper body, nipping at those abs and playing with the defined pecs and the nipples found there. The moans coming from Conrad were turning him on. Once he reached Conrad’s underwear, he completely skipped the bulge found there, in favour of kissing and sucking a hickey on the inside of the Canadian’s thigh. “Mine,” Yuzuru said as he looked at Conrad. “You two are mine,”

Roman didn’t like seeing Yuzuru claim Conrad like that. But he had little choice in the matter for the moment but he had to admit hearing Conrad moan like that was something else. It was even better than in his fantasies. His voice was rather deep but it seemed that Yuzuru could make Conrad skip an octave when kissing or biting in the right places.

Yuzuru took care of Conrad’s legs, massaging and squeezing those thighs before moving down to his calves, kissing the top of each foot and then he went back up, crawling on top of Conrad. “I like the noises you make Conrad,” he said. “Keep making those sweet noises,”

Conrad couldn’t help the little moans and the high pitched squeaks tumbling from his plump lips. Yuzuru’s little nips and pinches were making it very hard to stay quiet, as well as making his cock very hard as well. His 7.5 inches were straining the fabric of the boxer briefs in a nice tent. “Yes Yuzu,” he promised.

“Good boy,” Yuzu praised, giving a soft kiss on Conrad’s lips before a hand slid between them and grabbed a hold of Conrad’s erection. Slowly he began pumping that cock. Just like the rest of Conrad it was on the slender side but he loved it nonetheless. He wasn’t much of a size queen, though feeling Roman’s big cock in his ass earlier today had been something else indeed. “Don’t cum baby, we’re gonna cum together,” He said, trailing kisses along Conrad’s sculpted jawline. 

Conrad whined at the grip on his clothed erection. The friction the cotton gave to his cut cock, was setting his loins on fire, and making said cock leak some precum into the boxer briefs. Something Yuzuru noticed as he began squeezing the tip only, eliciting high pitched whines from Conrad as the boy grabbed his hair and tried to ground himself.

Roman was looking on, rock hard in the jockstrap that barely contained his 9 inches of thick man meat. He shifted and his cock slipped out of the pouch, his big balls still covered by it somehow. He too was leaking precum but unlike Conrad he had a steady stream of it, like a leaking faucet. “Fuck that’s so hot Yuzu,” he said. “Make him whine and beg,”

“You’re better not touching yourself Sadovsky,” Yuzuru replied. He looked at Roman and the young man was sitting there, resting on one elbow, the other arm draped over his toned body, hand rummaging in a bag of wasabi flavoured rice crackers. “Careful with those. I’ve heard from others it can have weird effects on your stomach,” Then the Japanese concentrated back on Conrad’s pleasure. Teasing the head a little more until Conrad moaned out he was close.

He pulled off and just stared at Conrad as he regained his composure. “Now Conrad, let’s take these unflattering boxer briefs off you,” He said, pulling them down. “You look so much better in jockstraps. So from the day we arrive back in Canada, you’re taking Roman out to get him jockstraps and regular briefs so he doesn’t have to wear yours and you burn all of Roman’s previous underwear,” He held the offending boxer briefs in one hand and tossed it Roman, “Smell it Roman,”

“There is nothing wrong with my underwear,” Roman complained but he was already resigning himself to that fate. He easily caught the boxer briefs and smelled it. The musk he smelt was all Conrad and it made him feel giddy. Smelling Conrad on his clothes was something he had fantasised about for a long time.

“Yes there is,” Yuzu said. “It’s not sexy enough,” He moved down Conrad’s body again, lifting his legs to put them over his shoulders so those hips were off the bed and he had easier access to the boy’s ass. He gently spread those perky cheeks and licked along the crack from perineum to tailbone and back. Each time he passed the puckered ass, he swirled his tongue around the rim.

His actions had Conrad mewling in pleasure and grabbing the sheets. “Oh fuck Yuzu,” he moaned out loudly, the pitch of his voice high. “Keep doing that. It feels so good,”

Roman bit his lip, he could cum right now, handsfree if he so desired. The scene was just too hot to describe. Watching Yuzuru eat Conrad’s perky ass. You couldn’t exactly call it a bubble butt, like his own. The cheeks weren’t round nor plump enough for that. But perky it was. And how much Roman longed for it.

Yuzuru kept up the teasing for a few more minutes before he finally pushed his tongue inside. To Conrad it felt so weird. He tried to push the tongue back out, but Yuzuru resisted and kept pushing in more of the strong muscle. “Oh god...so...weird...but good…” Conrad whined.

“You’re doing great Conrad,” Roman said, wanting nothing more than to sit next to Conrad, cradle his head in his lap and run his fingers through the blond’s curls and help him through it.

Yuzuru pulled away for a second. “Tell me, have you ever fingered yourself Conrad?” 

“No…” Conrad admitted. He never thought he’d be the one taking a cock up his ass.

“Did you bring lube?” Yuzuru asked.

“On the bedside table,” Roman answered.

Yuzuru spotted the little bottle and smiled, grabbing it, applying a large amount of lube onto his fingers and began slowly rubbing some over Conrad’s hole. 

Conrad twitched at the cold but soon relaxed into the finger circling his hole and occasionally pressing against it. 

Feeling Conrad relax, Yuzu began pushing his finger inside. He smiled at how the hole was slowly but surely giving way for it, though he felt Conrad’s walls constrict around his finger, trying to stop the invasion. “Relax baby,” he said. “You’re doing so well,”

Conrad gasped and moaned, closing those beautiful hazel eyes. His chest heaved a bit. He lifted his head as he saw Yuzuru staring at him with those dark eyes of his as he added a second finger and began scissoring him open. The sensation felt good and Conrad let his head fall back, eyes closing once more with a low moan. Slowly but surely Yuzuru added fingers until all four digits were inside of Conrad.

“I think you’re prepared enough now,” Yuzu said, pulling his fingers out.

The Japanese male was rock hard and it showed in his underwear. He grabbed his jeans, took out a condom from his wallet and put it on. He applied lots of lube to his cock and added some more to Conrad’s ass before he began pushing his eight inches into the blond boy.

Conrad gasped again. The intrusion felt a little painful but thankfully loads of lube had been used and it eased a lot of the pain. “Oh...Yuzu…” he whined.

“Relax Conrad,” 

Yuzuru pushed in slowly, each time Conrad would clench, he’d stop. Finally he was fully inside. “You’re so tight,” he whined. “You’re gonna make me cum so fast, I know it,” He kissed Conrad’s lips softly as his hips began moving.

At first they were light humps, nothing more but gradually he began moving a bit more, pulling out an inch or two before pushing back in. Eventually he was moving in and out of that ass in a steady rhythm that had Conrad cry and moan in pure bliss and the bed shook with the activity.

“Touch yourself Roman. You’re gonna cum when Conrad cums,” Yuzuru grunted as he grabbed Conrad’s cock and jerked him in time with his thrusts. “And you play with your nipples Conrad,”

Conrad obliged and began pinching and tugging on his nipples, eyes screwed close. He felt every thrust and every movement of Yuzu. The hand on his cock felt so good and that cock inside of him even more. He could only imagine what Roman would feel like in his ass, because Roman was easily twice as thick as Yuzuru’s cock.

Roman ended up jerking his cock with the same speed as Yuzuru was pounding into Conrad’s ass. “Oh fuck you guys…” he moaned as he watched them.

Yuzuru shifted his angle to look for Conrad’s prostate and he was rewarded with a high pitched keen tumbling from the Canadian’s lips. Jackpot, he thought. His pacing became more erratic, harder, which resulted in an incoherent Conrad Orzel. The boy’s eyes had rolled nearly back into his skull in sheer pleasure. “Close…” he moaned.

“Cum for Daddy,” Yuzuru said. “You can do it baby,”

Conrad wouldn’t have been able to stop himself from orgasming anyway. The pleasure was so overwhelming and his climax crashed over him. His cock erupted and shot a large load of cum onto his abs and pecs.

Yuzuru followed not even a millisecond later, flooding the condom with a deep moan. 

Roman came at the same time Conrad came, shooting his load over his own body, even hitting himself in the face. 

Once their orgasm highs had subsided, Yuzuru pulled out and looked at Conrad. He leaned closer and licked some of that cum from the six pack, swallowing it. “You taste so good Conrad,” He said. Then he gestured for Roman to join them, which he did. He licked Roman’s cum from his body and then kissed Conrad.

“My boys,” he said as he pulled back. “You, two are mine. You may be boyfriends but you two belong to me,”

Yuzuru pulled Roman closer and bit on his chest, leaving a mark there, a little above the boy’s nipple. “There,”

He got up and got himself clothed after a quick visit to the bathroom for a quick shower and to dispose of the condom. Once fully clothed again, he left the hotel room. He kissed both Canadians good night before he left, however.

“How was it?” Roman asked Conrad as he snuggled up against him.

“It was amazing,” Conrad sighed. “But you’re not fucking me just yet,”

Roman pouted a little as he gave Conrad a kiss. “We should take a shower and then sleep,”

“We should,” Conrad agreed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations from Japanese:  
> 1) Saa, raamen wo tabemashou! = Alright, let's go eat ramen!  
> 2) Itadakimasu! = Thanks for the meal!  
> 3) Oishii! = It's delicious!


	4. Day One Of Competition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first day of competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known this is purely fantasy.
> 
> The author is very much aware of the following facts:  
> 1) Roman Sadovsky happily in a relationship with a girl and they are the cutest couple in the world. Checking out his YouTube Channel Romsky.  
> 2) Author has no clue whether or not Conrad Orzel is part of the LGBTQ+ community in any shape or form.  
> 3) Author knows not if Yuzuru is at all a part of the LGBTQ+ community.

The following morning had Roman and Conrad on the main rink for practice at 10:30 AM for a half hour practice session with every skater doing a runthrough of their program yet again. This time in order of how they would be competing. That meant Roman had the honour of skating first and Conrad would skate third.

Roman had a good practice session, if one took away he somehow popped his axel, in all he was pretty happy with how it went.

Conrad had a better session, having skated clean and he prayed to the skating gods he could keep his nerve later tonight.

After that the two of them were free and Conrad took full advantage of that, clinging to Roman, hugging him in public and dragging him to the backstage area. Yuzuru who had come to the rink, saw them and merely cocked an eyebrow at their PDA and Jason was openly staring at them before he was quick to ask Yuzuru questions. No doubt asking about the night before as well.

“Wanna hang out?” Conrad whispered in Roman’s ear once they were alone in the changing rooms, “In the hotel room?”

“We’re not gonna fuck,” Roman said.

“Why not? It would help you settle the nerves,”

“Who said I’m nervous?”

“You never did, I did,” Conrad teased, “Please we both know you’re jittery before competitions. Please? For me?”

Roman looked at Conrad’s hazel eyes and his pouty face. Damn, this was hard to resist, he thought. “Alright then,”

Once they were back in their hotel room, Conrad put the do not disturb sign on the door before he pressed Roman against it and began passionately kissing him. It seemed Roman’s wish of fucking Conrad before the competition was out of the question.

“Now tell me Roman,” Conrad said, pulling away and looking at Roman, “What do you wanna do now?”

“I wanna fuck you baby,” Roman said. “I wanna fuck that ass until you can’t even remember your name,”

“Hmmm out of the question,” Conrad said, “But I’ll let you rim and finger me,” He grabbed Roman’s hands and placed them on his ass. “You can however worship my abs and pecs,”

Roman squeezed Conrad’s ass teasingly, even going as far as running a finger between those cheeks, which we could do easily since Conrad was wearing rather form fitting sweat pants. “Like this?” He asked.

Conrad hummed in response. Roman was being cheeky but he didn’t mind. “Yeah, like that,” he smirked, placing a soft kiss on his boyfriend’s lips.

Roman was encouraged by it, slipping his hands into Conrad’s sweats, groping at the cotton covered cheeks as he began kissing Conrad’s lips, running his tongue over them. Conrad opened them and Roman dove right in with his tongue completely dominating the kiss.

Conrad had to pull away after a few minutes to get a breather. His face was flushed. “Alright Mr. Horny,” he grinned. “Let’s take it to the bed,” He grabbed Roman’s waistband and tugged on it, leading his lover by it as he walked to his bed and plopped down on it, stripping from his tight shirt, exposing his ripped torso.

“I know you’ve been wanting to worship all this,” he teased, flexing his abs and pecs before flexing his biceps, which weren’t too big. He didn’t want to bulk up that much after all as a figure skater in men singles. “So better get to it,”

Roman almost jumped on top of Conrad, something the younger male hadn’t expected but he took it in stride laughing his head off. “You’re so silly Romsky,” He laughed before his laughter turned into appreciative moans when the older of the two began licking his sternum and rubbing his thumbs over his sensitive nipples. “Oh yeah,” He hummed, liking this already.

The older boy then licked around a nipple before lightly biting on it, immediately easing it with his tongue after. He repeated the same with the other nipple. His hands meanwhile busy exploring the ripped abs. He’d get to lick and kiss them in a few seconds but first he wanted to worship those pecs and maybe those armpits as well since he really had loved Conrad’s musky scent in his underwear yesterday. 

Conrad loved how Roman was worshiping his chest, whilst those nimble fingers teased and explored his abs. He couldn’t help but flex as he was touched.

Roman kissed each pec one last time before he sniffed and licked the armpits of Conrad. The male underneath him shivered. “You don’t like it?” He asked.

“No, it just...tickles a little,” Conrad said, a bit embarrassed he did in fact like that Roman was licking his armpits.

“If you say so,” Roman said, pressing his nose into them and inhaling the musk before kissing the pit and moving to the next one, peppering kisses along Conrad’s collarbones as he went. He treated the other pit the same, licking, sniffing and kissing it.

Then he kissed down to Conrad’s abs and traced the grooves between the muscles with his tongue, lightly nipping on each muscle, but not hard enough to leave marks then he went down to kiss Conrad’s half hard cock through the material of the boxer briefs.

“No! No touching my cock,” Conrad said. “Eat my ass,” He moved to push down the underwear and threw it onto the ground. He lifted his legs and spread his cheeks, exposing his hole for Roman. “Isn’t that what you wanted, baby?”

Roman whined but he pressed his face between the cheeks, lapping at the offered hole, sending shivers of pleasure down Conrad’s spine. The younger let his legs rest on Roman’s shoulders, one hand fisted some of the dark blond hair of the male rimming him.

Roman kept licking and swirling over the hole, not yet penetrating it. He wanted to hear Conrad beg for that. He wanted to make Conrad weep in desperation for his fingers and tongue. He kept teasing, occasionally flattening his tongue against the crack but never penetrating and he was revelling in the crescendo of Conrad’s moans. 

“Oh fuck! Yeah...baby...why aren’t...aaah!” He whined and moaned, the sounds getting louder and whinier. “Please baby, put that tongue in my ass!”

“What did you say? I didn’t quite hear you,” Roman teased by pulling away and licking along the crack slowly over the perineum and flicking his tongue over Conrad’s walnut sized balls. He was sporting quite the, and please excuse the pun, shit-eating grin on his face.

“I...hgnh...fuck! Tongue fuck me, Romsky! Please! I need your tongue,”

Roman complied and pushed his tongue past the pucker and discovered the silkiness of Conrad’s walls. They clenched around his tongue ever so slightly as he pressed further, as far as he could physically go.

Conrad’s will was falling apart. Roman was doing things with his tongue even Yuzuru hadn’t done yesterday evening and he was leaking precum from the sensation alone and he felt if he was going to jerk off, he could cum any minute now.

Roman kept fucking Conrad with his tongue, enjoying how the younger male was squirming and crying out from bliss. This was the Conrad he had envisioned when he had been secretly jerking off to the thought of fucking Conrad. He felt Conrad shift and he pulled away for a second watching Conrad jerk himself off with one hand, the other pinching his own nipples. He went right back to tongue fucking him.

“Oh fuck! Roman!” he cried out. He felt his orgasm come closer and closer. “I’m gonna shoot! I’m gonna fucking shoot!”

Roman merely began increasing the speed with which he moved his tongue in and out of that ass before Conrad came hard, spilling his seed over his flexed abs. Roman followed suit in the jockstrap he was wearing, creaming the damn thing like a 12th grader.

“Oh fuck,” Roman pulled out. “That was intense,”

“Fuck yeah baby,” he moaned, I need to catch my breath,” he said.

Roman smirked and took a picture of Conrad who was covered in his own seed. “Looking sexy,” he smirked before leaning down and licking those abs clean. Conrad’s semen tasted sweet and it was really addictive.

“Fuck Roman...I’m tired,” he whispered, “I promise tonight you’ll get to finger me,” 

“But tonight Yuzu will most likely be here as well,” Roman protested.

“Alright finger me now but make it quick,” Conrad gave in.

Roman laughed and grabbed the lube before coating his fingers with it and Conrad’s hole and slowly started with two fingers, pushing them in gently, knowing his boyfriend could take it.

He felt Conrad shift and stiffen when his two fingers breached the hole. “Relax baby, you can take it,” he whispered.

Conrad keened a little but he relaxed and soon those long fingers were exploring his insides, curling and pushing. “Oh...fuck baby,” he moaned, letting his head rest on the pillow.

Roman moved so he was now lying beside Conrad and began kissing and licking his chest all over again. His fingers began moving in and out of the hole, scissoring a little as he listened intently at Conrad’s noises. All of a sudden Conrad went still and his voice had pitched incredibly high. He had found Conrad’s g-spot. He smirked, biting the nipple as he began jamming both fingers against it.

Conrad was reduced to a moaning, crying mess. It felt so good. The pleasure was getting so intense he feared he’d cum again real soon if Roman didn’t pace himself. “Gonna cum,” he whined.

Roman suddenly halted the movements leaving Conrad right on the edge. “Don’t cum,” he whispered. He shuffled to get his pants off his body and the cum stained jockstrap before pushing it into Conrad’s face. “Sniff this baby,” he said.

Conrad rubbed his face into the cum soaked pouch of the jock, licking and sniffing it. He felt so dirty right now. A cheap whore. But it felt liberating as well. Roman didn’t judge him for it. Something he’d feared he would have done.

“Good boy,” Roman praised as he began moving his fingers again after adding a third one. Now he was slowly massaging the prostate, listening to Conrad’s mumbles and whines increase in volume again until he was ready cum again before stopping once more.

“Fuck! Roman!” he cursed, “Let me fucking cum already!”

“All in good time baby,” Roman kissed his cheek. “You’re doing so great for me. Just wait until I tell Yuzu you like being edged,”

“I don’t like it!” he protested but his leaking cock told Roman otherwise.

“I think this here contradicts you,” He blew over the leaking tip and Conrad let out a strangled cry of frustration.

“Fuck!” 

Roman kept edging Conrad like that for the next half hour until Conrad was weeping tears of frustration and his cock was weeping desperately. His balls had gotten so tight, they were drawn into his body, right next to his dick.

“Please...Roman I’m begging you,” he cried out softly. “Let me cum please…”

Roman gave in. He settled back between Conrad’s spread legs and grabbed hold of Conrad’s cock and jerked him fast while also fingering him at top speed, hitting and brushing the prostate. He leaned over his boyfriend and kissed those lips, drowning the high pitched needy moans.

Conrad gasped silently as he finally got to cum, coating not only his abs and chest with his cum but Roman’s too. Roman pulled away and jerked himself to completion adding his cum to Conrad’s before he collapsed next to his boyfriend.

“Fuck that was something else,” He whispered kissing Conrad’s neck. “Better get you cleaned up and rested before we have to compete,”

* * *

The male skaters arrived at the rink a good hour and a half before they actually had to compete, but this really meant they could decently warm-up and get ready for the on-ice warm-up of six minutes.

Roman was foam rolling, something he absolutely loved doing to get his muscles nice and supple before skating. Once that was done, he got into his costume and did some off-ice exercises, before mentally going through the motions of his program. 

Conrad was nervous, though he was trying not to show it. He was doing his warm-up stretches trying to concentrate as he listened to some music by his favourite Canadian artist, Shawn Mendes. He purposely skipped the song  _ In My Blood _ which was his program music. After he did some off-ice jumping techniques and some spinner work before he too got into his costume and just kept stretching and generally tried to stay warm.

Finally the event would start. The crowd was welcomed and the ISU representative was announced before the referee, the panel of 9 judges and the technical panel which consisted of the technical controller, the technical specialist and the assistant technical specialist.

The technical panel would ratify the elements and the level of the element in terms of spins and step and/or choreographic sequences.

The panel of judges would judge the performance, the skating skills and the grade of execution or GOE of the elements performed by the skaters.

And finally the skaters of the first warm up group were welcomed onto the ice. Roman and Conrad were in the first group. Roman would be the first to skate, Conrad was the third. After a short introduction the six skaters got a six minute warm up on the ice, during which they were introduced a bit more. But only in Japanese it seemed.

Roman wasn’t really listening to it as he was more focused on getting his jumps in. He already missed his chance of doing his quad sal and was currently skating around the perimeter to see if he could get another opening. In the end he went for his triple Lutz-triple Toe Loop, which he popped and ended up doing a double instead. 

Conrad was just in the middle of doing his triple axel and popped when the female announcer introduced him. Shit, he thought as he went back to do the jump again and landed it effortlessly. He had planned a quad flip as his opening jump. 

After six minutes, the other skaters were asked to leave the ice. 

“ _ Ichiban, Rooman Sadofusuki-san, Kanada! _ ” The female announced.

“Number one, representing Canada, Roman Sadovsky!” The male translated.

Roman took his bows as he skated to center ice and assumed his starting position. Taking one last breath to calm himself before his music started. A ballad of the iconic Frank Sinitra song  _ Fly Me To The Moon _ by Chris Mann. 

Roman’s first element, the planned quad salchow - triple toe loop combo, turned into simply a quad salchow but the quality of the jump was definitely worth ditching the triple toe after it. He definitely had a positive GOE for that one.

Onto his next one. His least favourite jump, the triple axel. The take-off was good, air-position as well but the landing wasn’t there. He didn’t fall but he stood too far on the inside edge for him to get his free leg back comfortably and therefore he had to step out of it, or fall down. He lost some points there but nothing he couldn’t make up for with the next element.

He knew his spins and artistry on the ice were something, people like Conrad were missing. Don’t get him wrong, Conrad is one hell of a skater but his style hasn’t matured enough yet. His flying camel spin always got level 4 in international competitions.

His last jumping pass was coming now. Triple Lutz - triple Toe Loop combination. After all, out of the three required jumps, one had to be a combination and one had to be an axel. The combination wasn’t allowed to repeat the other solo triple or quadruple jump. 

The triple lutz was executed well, nice deep outside edge but once again the landing wasn’t as good. While it was a clean jump, his weight had shifted too far back to properly do a toe loop after and instead he did a back three turn into a single toe of all things. This rendered the toe loop invalid and he wouldn’t receive any points for that part of the combination.

Cursing himself slightly, he knew he had work to do now. Starting with his change of foot sit spin, followed by his step sequence and lastly his change of foot combination spin. All these elements received level four and a positive GOE. 

“Rooman Sadofusuki-san no engi deshita!”

He left the ice after taking his bows and sat in the kiss and cry, waiting for his score to be announced. 78.51 points for his short program. Divided into 39.15 for his technical score and 39.36 for the Program component score.

He left the kiss and cry area to get changed. In the hallways Conrad was waiting for him. He received a hug and kiss on his cheek. His coach Tracy saw it and smirked to herself. Roman would be watching Conrad’s performance on the monitors, backstage.

Conrad walked to the main arena where he met up with his coach and he watched the performance of the Russian skater before him, though he wasn’t really paying attention. He had seen Roman’s performance and he knew he was in for a battle to win against him. Despite having a higher technical base value, than Roman he knew getting the required levels on his elements could bring his score down.

“I think it’s best to change that quad flip into a quad toe loop,” Brian Orser had told him, to which he had agreed. The risk was too high.

However right now he was in battle mode and he was relieved when the Russian was done and he took to the ice, getting some extra warm-up and going through the walkthroughs of his jumps. When the score was announced he was somewhat relieved that the Russian placed behind his Roman.

“ _ Sanban, Konrado Oruzeru-san, Kanada! _ ”

“Number three, representing Canada, Conrad Orzel!”

His music,  _ In My Blood _ by Shawn Mendes started and off he went. The words to change his quad Flip to a qua Toe echoed through his head as he set up for the jump. However it messed with his concentration and the moment his blade touched the ice, too far on the outside and slightly under rotated, he fell. Fuck, he thought, good thing we switched. One point deduction assured from his total score.

His next jump was the triple Lutz which he had to do in combination. In order to get more points, he did a triple Toe Loop after it. It wasn’t the greatest, barely any speed coming out of the Toe Loop but at least he got his combination in.

A level four flying sit spin followed and then his last jump. The triple Axel out of footwork and then his step sequence. Conrad was hoping he’d get a level three on it this time around. At The Grand Prix in China they had given him a level two. Later he’d find out they’d given him a level three. 

The sequence was followed by a change of foot camel spin and the change of foot combination spin. The camel received a level four and the combination spin a level three.

“ _ Konrado Oruzeru-san no engi deshita! _ ”

He skated to the side of the rink and was greeted and hugged by Brian Orser and Tracy Wilson. Putting on his guards, he walked over to the kiss and cry area.

Conrad had a score of 70.35 for his short program. His technical score was 36.96 and his Component score was 34.39 and the deduction of 1 point for his fall. He placed third for the moment.

Backstage he was greeted by Jason and Roman. They congratulated him on his program before Jason went back to his warm-up. Roman and Conrad just sat together and chatted.

“That wasn’t the best skate,” Conrad said.

“If you had landed that quad toe, I think you’d have placed higher than me,” Roman said.

“Maybe. We’ll have to see. I think if you had slayed that combination it wouldn’t have even mattered. You’d still be ahead of me,”

“Getting nervous for the bet?”

“Oh don’t remind me,” 

Depending on where they would place after all twelve skaters had skated, he could or could not keep up with Roman. So far his former rinkmate was still in the lead.

When Koshiro Shimada was done and his score was announced, it became clear that Roman was still in the lead, just ahead of Makar Ignatov from Russia by just 0.04 points difference.

Conrad was placed sixth at the moment and he had no doubt he’d end up last by the end of the night. He bit his lip slightly, worrying about it.

Then the warm-up of the second group started.

They didn’t pay much attention to it but Conrad watched Jason’s performance, who had a nice start with a clean triple Flip. Unfortunately he fell on his triple Axel. After a flying sit spin, Jason went down again on the triple Lutz of his combination jump scoring an invallid element. The next elements were good as expected. The American scored 73.73. Still above Conrad.

After Jason came Yuzuru Hanyu. Roman was watching now as well. Though honestly, it’d be a miracle if Yuzu didn’t take the lead after this. Roman was currently in third place, behind Sergei Voronov from Russia and France’s Kévin Aymoz.

“ _ Jyuu-ichiban, Hanyu Yuzuru-san, Nippon! _ ” 

“Number eleven, representing Japan, Yuzuru Hanyu!” 

With that the crowd went wild. He was the favourite after all. Two times Olympic gold medalist, twice World Champion, four consecutive wins of the Grand Prix Final. The only title missing was a win at the Four Continents Championship. And he has won the NHK Trophy three times already as well.

Yuzuru stood in center ice, waiting for his music  _ Otoñal  _ to start playing. He opened with a majestic quad salchow. His skating was so graceful, yet he commanded attention whilst on the ice. The triple Axel out of running three turns was simply stunning and it was even followed by a few more three turns just to amp up the difficulty of the jump.

After some connecting footwork, done to the exact beat of the music his last jumping pass came. A quadruple Toe Loop - triple Toe Loop combination. While he had to go very deep in his knee, after the quad, he effortlessly pulled off the triple Toe after. 

A level four flying camel spin and a level four change of foot sit spin followed and with those two elements out of the way, he surpassed the current highest technical score. Now it was time for a dramatic step sequence that left Roman and Conrad breathless in awe. 

His change of foot combination spin was done after the level four step sequence, and it got a level four as well.

Once he was done, it rained plushies of Winnie The Pooh! And he was receiving a standing ovation as per usual.

“ _ Hanyu Yuzuru-san no engi deshita! _ ”

Roman and Conrad were sure Yuzuru was in the lead. There was no question about that. He smiled and beamed.

Yuzuru Hanyu scored 109.34 on his short program. His technical score was 61.23 and his Components score was 48.11. Obviously he ranked first and only Bychenko was left to skate. 

When Yuzu came back stage, Roman and Conrad congratulated him first. Yuzu smirked and pulled Roman into a kiss before doing the same with Conrad. Something that didn’t really go unnoticed by Brian Orser and Tracy Wilson. Roman blushed a little at the open display of affection.

In the end, Roman placed fourth after the short program and Conrad was left in eighth place. Which for Roman was a huge improvement in comparison to Skate Canada where he was 11th after the short. Conrad had placed 10th in his previous event at the Shisheido Cup in China. 

The moment they were back in their hotel room, they dropped onto their beds. Yuzuru promised he would come by later after the press conference after the short program.

Roman was tired but happy. He had gotten a better score than at Skate Canada. A much better score. He had stripped down to his underwear and had jumped into the shower.

Conrad had wanted to join him but he decided to wait. He had a feeling that if he joined Roman now, sex would be the result and he wanted to keep his energy for when Yuzuru finally came to them.

Roman didn't take long in the shower. A quick cleanse and he was back, a towel wrapped around his waist and a smaller towel around his shoulder.

Conrad licked his lips at the sight. "Can I take a picture?" He asked, "You look stunning,"

Roman smirked and let Conrad take the picture. "I always look stunning,"

"Now, now," Conrad tutted, "A little humility isn't a bad thing you know?"

The blond stripped and went to the bathroom naked. Roman's cock had twitched at the sight of that pale perky little ass all in its naked glory.

Conrad took a nice long shower to get his thoughts in order and to make sure his ass was as clean as possible, because he had a feeling he'd be getting railed tonight. Whether it was Roman or Yuzu or both. He simply knew he was going to take a dick (or two) up his ass. 

When he re-entered the hotel room, he found Roman and Yuzuru sitting on his bed. 

"There you are," Roman smiled. "Yuzu and I were getting worried you had somehow melted," 

"I am not made of sugar," Conrad rolled his eyes. He too was only wearing a towel around his waist.

Yuzuru smiled. "I want a picture of the two of you," he said. "My handsome Canadian boy-toys," 

He took out his phone and snapped a few pictures of Conrad and Roman. "Now," he said, standing up and walking closer. "Time to drop those towels boys," He pulled the pieces of fabric off their bodies, leaving them naked. "Much better," He took pictures of them again. "Turn around I wanna see your asses,"

Roman and Conrad, turned around to show off their naked asses for Yuzuru.

“Good boys,” Yuzu said before he switched to filming mode and began filming. He reached out and traced Conrad’s ass. “Such a pale, beautiful ass,” He squeezed each cheek and smacked them as well before a finger traced Conrad’s crack teasingly, eliciting a soft whine from him.

Conrad shivered. The finger traced his crack so slowly and brushed over his tight hole. "Feels good," he moaned out.

The Japanese pulled his finger away and smacked the ass one last time. Then Yuzuru moved on to Roman’s bubble butt. He squeezed and jiggled the cheeks. “Such a big ass,” he praised. “I love this ass so much. It’s so tight,” He moved to pinch those cheeks. “Shake it, Roman,”

Roman did and shook his ass.

“Good boy,” Yuzu smiled as Roman obeyed and shook that ass. “Fuck it turns me on so much,” He whispered as he pushed a finger between those cheeks and teasingly moved it along the crack, rubbing over the hole.

Roman gasped. Yuzu was such a tease right now. "You're such a tease Yuzu,"

"A good bottom boy like you needs to be teased," Yuzuru said. "You both looked so hot out there on the ice," He kissed Conrad first before moving to kiss Roman.

He stopped recording and tossed his phone away, placing both hands on his boys their asses and squeezed those cheeks.

"I want you two to make out with my cock between your faces," Yuzuru said as he moved to sit on one of the beds, stripping naked. "Can you boys do that for Daddy?" He positioned himself so his back was supported by the pillows.

Conrad moved first, settling on Yuzu’s right-hand side, while Roman went to the left-hand side. They both inched their faces closer to the male’s curvy eight inch long cock and give their side of it a lick until their tongue touched at the tip.

Conrad placed his hand on the base of Yuzu’s cock as he leaned in closer and kissed Roman’s lips with the head between them.

Roman grabbed a gentle hold on Yuzuru’s balls, gently massaging them as he returned the kiss. His tongue slipped around the head just like Conrad’s.

Yuzuru moaned, placing both hands on their heads. “Fuck babies,” he moaned out. “Yeah that’s it. Worship my cock,”

Roman began moving his head along the length, placing kisses and licks along it, Conrad concentrating on the tip, wrapping his lips around and sucking hard, hollowing his cheeks. Both males were humming in pleasure.

“Oh yeah, hum around my dick,” Yuzu said, his eyes closing in pleasure. His hands moved from his Canadian’s heads to their asses again, teasing them down there, running his fingers over their holes but never penetrating just yet. He didn’t want to hurt them after all.

Conrad began kissing down the shaft now and Roman replaced Conrad’s mouth with his own on the tip but not before blowing over it, eliciting a mewl from Yuzuru at the sensation of hot breath hitting the wet tip.

Conrad kissed all the way down to Yuzu’s balls, gently kissing them after prying Roman’s hand off them. He gently sucked on one as he played with the other.

“Oh boys,” he moaned. “You’re pleasing me so well,”

Roman joined Conrad in sucking on Yuzuru’s balls, whilst they both were now jerking his cock, their fingers intertwined, their thumbs brushing over the tip each time they went up.

“Fuck! I’m...you guys,” Yuzuru whined as his orgasm was growing in his stomach.

They went back to sucking and licking the shaft, each rubbing one of Yuzu’s strong legs, finding they deserved all the attention.

It was the feeling of their mouths and their hands on his legs that had Yuzuru moaned. “I’m gonna cum,” He warned but his boys didn’t stop, clearly wanting him to cum. And he did not a few moments later. His miky load ended up on his abs, pooling in his navel. “You boys better clean up this mess,” He said sternly.

Roman and Conrad descended on his abs, licking them clean. Occasionally biting them as well. Soon they had him cleaned and were sucking on his nipples as they jerked his cock once more together.

Yuzuru moaned and let his boys take care of his tired body. “Oh babies,” he whispered, “So good for Daddy,”

Roman and Conrad both bit and tugged on their nipple at the same time and Yuzu cried out and his cock twitched in their hands. “Ready to cum again Daddy?” Roman asked and kissed Yuzuru’s neck, Conrad mirroring his action on his side of Yuzuru. “Cum for us Daddy,” He whispered into Yuzu’s ear. 

Yuzuru came again and this time his load oozed out over their hands and fingers. “You’re spoiling Daddy,” he whispered, placing a kiss on each of his boy’s forehead.

“Do you want to have proper sex, Daddy?” Conrad asked.

“Yes,” Yuzuru whispered. “But since you’re ranked eighth in the standings now, you get fucked by Roman tonight Conrad,” 

Roman smirked as he was finally going to be penetrating Conrad’s sweet little butt. His big dick twitched in anticipation.

“But first, Roman needs to be fingered open for my cock and your ass needs to be prepared for his huge cock as well. So I’m going to finger Roman and Roman is going to eat your ass out,” Yuzuru stated.

Roman nodded. Conrad sighed, he knew this had been coming.

“Roman I want you lying on your back,” Yuzuru ordered and moved Roman into position.

Conrad sat on top of Roman’s face whilst Yuzu settled between the Canadian’s pale thighs and began kissing them, even going as far as marking them with hickeys before teasing Roman’s puckered hole with his fingers.

Roman spread Conrad’s cheeks and immediately began devouring that sweet ass with gusto as his hand jerked off Conrad’s cock. The hazel eyed boy leaned forward to lick and suck Roman’s nine inches of thick meat. 

Yuzuru smiled as Conrad sucked Roman’s cock whilst he coated his fingers with lube and began pushing two fingers into that amazingly tight hole. “So tight for Daddy,” He said. “And you Conrad, such a good slut, sucking Roman’s massive pole,”

Roman moaned into Conrad’s ass. The mouth on his cock and the fingers in his ass, were turning him on beyond anything in the world. His cock was so hard and leaking precum. Said fluid was lapped up by Conrad’s tongue.

Conrad moaned, rocking his ass onto Roman’s face. The tongue in his ass felt so good and his hard cock was rubbing along Roman’s chest. He hummed around the cock as he lapped away the precum leaking from the tip. He watched Yuzuru finger Roman’s ass expertly and kiss Roman’s big balls.

Yuzu locked his dark eyes on Conrad’s hazel ones and winked before adding a third finger into that amazingly tight heat of Roman’s ass, whilst he sucked in both of those big balls. His fingers curled right into the Canadian’s prostate and the reaction was instantaneous.

Roman threw his head back, his cock pulsed dangerously and it took all his willpower not to cum right there and then. “Fuck I’m gonna cum!” 

Yuzu lightly bit on those big balls to keep Roman from cumming so soon.

They kept this up until, Roman decided he needed to be in Conrad’s ass before he would blow his load in that sweet mouth.

Yuzu ordered Conrad to take Roman’s big cock whilst seated in Roman’s lap, facing Roman. Conrad did so and slowly sank down Roman’s nine inches. “Fuck…” he keened. “So big…” his voice cracked and he wanted to cry.

Roman smirked. “All for you baby,” He said, kissing Conrad’s cheek, loving just how tight he felt around him, but his pleasure of having Conrad slide down his cock was interrupted when Yuzuru lined himself up and pushed his cock inside his ass. “Fuck,” he groaned, his hips fluttering forward which in turn caused Conrad to clench his ass and cry out in Roman’s neck, where he had buried his face.

“Relax,” Yuzu said while pushing his cock balls deep into Roman’s sweet ass. Once he was fully inside he gave Roman a good smack on his ass as well as doing the same with Conrad’s. “I’m gonna start moving now Roman,” he said.

Roman gasped when Yuzuru didn’t start out slow, instead he pulled out nearly all the way before slamming back into him. His pace was fast and hard. He didn’t need to move his own hips as they moved just from the force of the Japanese male’s hips pounding into him.

Conrad was lost in pleasure. Roman’s cock was firmly pressed against his prostate and each little movement made him see stars. The fact that Yuzu was fucking Roman so hard, Roman didn’t need to actively fuck him was just so hot.

Yuzuru smiled. “Feel good Roman?” He asked before he began nibbling on Conrad’s shoulder, a hand reaching around to stroke Conrad’s cock. The youngest was also the smallest in terms of length but considering he’d been on the receiving end of a face fucking from said cock, he knew Conrad could make magic happen with it. “And you Conrad? Do you like Roman’s big dick in your ass? Because I loved when he fucked me in the showers,” 

Conrad could only whine in response. His pleasure was through the roof with Yuzuru stroking his cock while Roman had started moving on his own in time with Yuzuru’s thrusts into his ass and he could just cum right here and now. “I’m so close…” he warned.

“Cum for Daddy,” Yuzu whispered. “Coat Roman’s pretty face with your delicious cum,” His second hand moved to overstimulate the tip of Con’s cock.

Conrad cried out at this and he saw stars. “Oh god! I’m gonna...gonna...ROMAN!” He screamed as his vision blurred and his slender cock, pulsed and ejected rope after rope of creamy cum. It landed in a large arch onto Roman’s chest and face.

The other Canadian followed after with Conrad clenching his ass so hard around his cock was he climaxed. Roman flooded Conrad’s ass with his cum as he fucked through his orgasm, whilst his own ass also tightened and clenched hard around Yuzuru’s cock which was currently being a battering ram against his own prostate.

Yuzuru much to his credit didn’t cum. “Fuck you guys have no stamina,” he grinned as he kept fucking hard into Roman’s ass, driling that prostate.

“Do too,” the both said but Conrad had collapsed on top of Roman, holding as Roman got fucked still and therefore was still moving inside of his ass.

“You don’t,” Yuzuru simply said before picking up the pace even more. By now he was roughly fucking Roman’s hole like he’d fuck his fleshlight at home.

Roman was reduced to being a gasping and moaning boy who’s ass was being bred. “Ah fuck!” he gasped, his cock hardening back into Conrad’s used hole. “Breed me Daddy,” he moaned.

“Good boy,”

Yuzuru kept going and going, fucking Roman so hard he forced a second orgasm from him. 

Conrad’s ass was flooded once more with cum and he too came for a second time, his cock coating his abs and Roman’s abs in his seed. 

Smirking Yuzuru decided to let go of his control and came as well, flooding Roman’s tight ass with his cum. “Yeah baby,” he moaned. “Do you feel how full you are?” 

Roman moaned out. “Fuck yes,” 

“This was fun. I can’t wait to see what tomorrow brings,” Yuzuru said as he pulled out and went to the bathroom to clean up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Translations:  
> *insert skater's name*-san no engi deshita! - This was *skater's name* his performance!


	5. The Results Are In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman placed third. His relationship with Yuzuru and Conrad is brought to light and Conrad takes two dicks up his ass. At the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let it be known this is purely fantasy.
> 
> The author is very much aware of the following facts:  
> 1) Roman Sadovsky happily in a relationship with a girl and they are the cutest couple in the world. Checking out his YouTube Channel Romsky.  
> 2) Author has no clue whether or not Conrad Orzel is part of the LGBTQ+ community in any shape or form.  
> 3) Author knows not if Yuzuru is at all a part of the LGBTQ+ community.

Roman still couldn’t believe it. He had placed third. Conrad had congratulated him by openly kissing him in front of their coaches, going even as far as giving Roman a cheeky squeeze of his crotch.

"You know what that means," he whispered in Conrad's ear. 

Conrad visibly deflated after hearing those words. His ass was still sore from the pounding it got yesterday from Roman's heavy cock and the day before yesterday from Yuzu's dick.

Even his coach Brian had noticed the slight limp he had when walking and had asked about it, going protective gay dad mode when he confessed to having had sex with Roman. It had been hilarious to see Brian pace about and mutter about having Roman's dick chopped off with a dull spoon or having Conrad move into Yuzuru's room.

He managed to placate his coach by saying he had started it in the hopes of bringing Roman out of his game. Brian had laughed but then scolded him for playing dirty headgames. 

"I know," Conrad whispered back as gave Roman's bulge one last squeeze before pulling away, so Roman could go to the rink for the medal ceremony.

Of course nobody said anything if they noticed the slightly more pronounced bulge between Roman's killer legs.

Yuzuru pulled Roman into a hug once he saw him. They both congratulated the Frenchman as well on winning the silver and therefore going to the grand Prix final.

The ceremony took a while. And once again Yuzuru's waist was touched by Roman just like it had been a year before at the Autumn Classic in Canada.

Fans would rave about the height difference once two other medalling skaters stood next to Yuzuru. With the French man being the smallest and Roman towering over them.

Of course the main moment was during the victory lap, where Yuzu had managed to climb onto Roman's back to be carried around and the kiss on Roman's lips afterward. The Canadian would’ve pushed the Japanese away for the sake of their three-way relationship to be kept a secret but he’d been too shocked by how forward Yuzuru had been.

That had sent the skating world in a frenzy. Especially when Roman's kiss with Conrad had been aired around the main rink as well. Yuzuru wanted to make a statement that Roman belonged to him. And he would kiss Conrad in front of the press as well, showing the world these two handsome Canadian men were his.

Roman had blushed scarlet red but had taken it in stride. As soon as they were off the ice, reporters bombarded them with loads of questions, ranging from how they felt about their placements to some reporters outright accusing Roman of cheating on Conrad Orzel while Yuzuru had been the one to instigate the kiss, Roman hadn’t actually pushed him off. Though it was pretty clear Roman had been taken by surprise.

Of course, the drama didn’t end right there. Conrad who had seen the kiss as well had smirked and laughed, which had the other skaters in the greenroom questioning his sanity and of course the Russians being homophobic twats, had taken to twitter over the controversy. 

So one could say a media shitstorm was about to hit the three of them.

“Why did you do that?” Roman hissed in Yuzuru’s ear.

“Because I want to show the world you are mine. Believe me Conrad will get the same treatment,” Yuzuru whispered back, giving Roman a smack on his ass.

And true to Yuzuru’s words, as soon as Conrad walked over to them to congratulate them on, he was swept into a heated kiss from Yuzuru as well. And Conrad responded to the kiss by adding tongue to it.

The reporters, the fans were having a field day. Meanwhile their coaches had about an aneurysm about the public display of affections and the fact their skaters had gone behind their backs. 

Tracey Wainman was more amused than something else. Tracey Wilson turned to Brian and Ghislain with a knowing smirk. “Told you there was something fishy going on with those three,”

Brian groaned, wondering what he’d done to deserve this. Ghislain just took it in stride and wondered how pissed of Brian was or if the man was proud of his sons before shuddering at the thought. Nope, not calling them sons any more.

“Hey!” Roman said. “I’m right here you know!” 

Conrad broke the kiss and stepped closer to Roman and kissed him too, Yuzuru smirked and pointed at his boys for the camera’s. He was pretty sure it was going to be a meme.

“Alright,” Roman said, breaking the kiss, “Let’s get this press conference over with,”

“I’ll be waiting in the hotel room. Or I should be. If not, Brian Orser has killed me and you’ll need to get revenge,” Conrad said as he saw Brian glaring at them. “I don’t think he’s very happy with us,”

“He’ll get used to it,” Yuzuru shrugged, “It took him awhile to get his head around the fact Javi and I were fuckbuddies for like a season before we broke it off,” 

“You had sex with Javi?” Conrad asked.

“It didn’t happen a lot, mostly when he was missing his girl and I basically was the living version of a fleshlight. At the time I thought I could steer him away from her but then you came and well,” Yuzuru smirked, “Since then my heart belonged to you,”

Once they were back at the hotel, Yuzuru tugged Roman away from prying eyes and into the stairwell rather than the elevator. “Finally alone,” he whispered, pushing Roman against the wall, rubbing his hand over the Canadian’s bulge.

“Shouldn’t we go to our rooms?” Roman asked just as his breath hitched when Yuzu palmed his crotch.

“What for?” Yuzuru whispered in Roman’s ear, lightly biting the earlobe after. “Don’t you want to be praised for doing so well today?” He squeezed the tip of Roman’s cock through the pants of his costume.

“Not saying ‘no’ to that but...ah,” Roman grunted.

“Don’t you want me to suck your big cock before we have to be good boys and answer stupid questions?” Yuzuru used his nails to tease the dickhead.

“Fine...just...make it quick,”

Yuzuru grinned as he sank to his knees and pressed his face against the bulge, kissing Roman through his skating costume. He kept teasing until Roman was rock hard. “So pretty,” he said, licking the long outline of that big, heavy cock. “All for me,”

He looked up to see Roman, holding a hand for his mouth to keep himself from moaning too loudly, his grey eyes looking down at him. Yuzuru smirked and placed a teasing kiss to the tip.

“Such a shame this is a one piece costume,” he said. “But I guess you’ll just have to be half naked if you want my mouth on your cock. Unless you wanna cum in your costume,” 

Roman shook his head and quickly tossed the jacket onto the floor and unzipped his costume before he pulled it down just low enough for his jockstrap clad bulge to be freed. He shivered in the cold stairwell, his nipples immediately perky and hard.

Yuzuru didn’t waste time and quickly pulled Roman’s nine inch cock free and swallowed all of it in one gulp and he began facefucking himself as if it was his last day on earth. He didn’t even bother to relax his throat all that much, resulting in lewd gagging noises that had Roman shiver and leak.

“Fuck...shit...I’m close,” He moaned as he played with his nipples, looking down at how desperate Yuzuru seemed to suck him off.

Yuzuru looked up and pulled off, before blowing some hot hair over his sensitive tip. “Good boy,” he said with a smile as he saw Roman toy with his nipples. “Better cum for Daddy,” he said as he went back to sucking, this time he was precise and took his time.

Roman let his head fall against the concrete wall, a deep sigh leaving his lips as his eyes closed, lost in pleasure from Yuzu’s mouth. A minute or so later, he felt his balls being squeezed as if his boyfriend was saying he should cum right now and he did, emptying his balls into Yuzuru’s mouth. “Fuck,” he groaned.

* * *

The winner’s press conference back at the hotel was quite the affair. Roman and Yuzuru mostly took center stage and Kévin Aymoz was mostly ignored safe for the regular questions about their programs, what they thought needed improvement.

A reporter even brought up Nathan Chen and how figure skating fans addressed him as the Quad King and how Yuzuru thought about that.

In the end, it was confirmed Yuzuru, Roman and Conrad were in a polyamorous relationship, Yuzuru and Kévin Aymoz both looked forward to the Grand Prix final in Torino, Italy. Roman was even asked if he was going to see his boyfriend compete, but since he needed to prepare for Canadian Nationals he didn’t have the time to do so, but he’d be there in spirit.

They left the conference room and Roman was pulled aside by his coach Tracy, while Brian Orser swooped down on Yuzuru along with the other coaches. 

“Roman,” she said sternly, “Why didn’t you tell me you were seeing Conrad and Yuzuru?”

He looked at her like a deer caught in the headlights. “I...It’s just a recent development,”

“Just how recent is recent?” Tracy asked. “Don’t tell me this happened right here, this weekend?”

He was at loss for words. How had she guessed it so accurately.

“I’ll take your silence as a ‘Yes’,”

“I’m sorry!” Roman all but wailed.

“No need to be sorry for falling in love but I’d rather have a warning next time when you start dating the reigning Olympic Champion and skating genius that is Yuzur Hanyu,” She said, shaking her head, “Not to mention you dating one of your former rinkmates. I knew there was something fishy going on between the two of you. Though to be frank I always thought Conrad was pining for Matthew Markell. We’ll deal with the media shit storm when it eventually rolls around by the evening,”

Meanwhile Brian was looking at Yuzuru who for once looked pretty defiant and outright glared at his coach. With a sigh, the older man looked at Yuzuru. “I did not expect this sort of behaviour from you Yuzuru. Not after your… shall we say sexcapades with Javier,” 

“I’m not sorry for falling in love with both of them,” Yuzuru resolutely said.

“One of them is your rink mate, Yuzuru. What if tension rises? Can you guys keep that outside of the rink?” Brian asked.

“We don’t train together. So I don’t see the problem. The only places our paths cross are the off-ice room, the changing rooms and the hallways,” Yuzuru countered. 

Brian sighed. It seems he’s made up his mind on this, he thought. “Well I can’t really dictate whomst you should date or shouldn’t. But next time I’d like a warning before you kiss two skaters in front of the press,”

“Yes, sir,” Yuzuru said, “Am I free to go now?”

“Fine, go find your boyfriends but no sex!” 

In“Can’t promise that. They’re very horny boys,” Yuzuru said as he laughed and ran away from the conversation.

He arrived at the hotel room of Conrad and Roman and knocked on the door. The door opened and Conrad smiled, tugging the Japanese inside, hanging the do not disturb sign on the door and closed it.

“Finally. Did Coach chew you out as well?” Conrad asked.

“Hmmm he tried,” Yuzuru said, crossing his arms, sitting on a bed and taking in Conrad's appearance. “Did you shower? Where’s Roman?” 

“In the shower still,” Conrad smiled as he moved to sit in Yuzuru’s lap. “Gives us some time alone,” He kissed Yuzuru’s cheek.

Yuzuru smirked. “I don’t think it would be fair to start without Roman,”

“Don’t think I don’t know about the quick blowie you gave him in the stairwell of all places,” Conrad said, lightly slapping Yuzuru on his chest. 

"Alright, alright," Yuzu said and he pulled Conrad closer, kissing him as one of his hands slid between Conrad's legs, rubbing the male's manhood through his pyjama pants. 

Conrad moaned into the kiss. His boyfriend's hand felt so good on his crotch, palming him. He rolled his hips to show he was loving the attention.

Yuzuru definitely knew how to get a guy rock hard and needy. It took him less than a minute and Conrad's tenting pants showed him the boy wasn't wearing underwear. 

"No underwear?" He teased as he grabbed the tip and squeezed it playfully, eliciting a whine from his youngest boyfriend.

"Ah...yes no underwear," he admitted.

"But you look so sexy in underwear," Yuzu said as he unbuttoned the top of the pyjamas, exposing the toned torso and let his other hand caress the dips and bumps of that six pack and the defined chest until his reached those nipples he loved. He gave each one a twist and tug.

Conrad mewled when his nipples were played with. His cock twitching in the hand that was still teasing his tip. 

"That's it Kitten, make those sexy noises for Daddy," Yuzuru whispered in Conrad's ear before he sensually licked the ear and blew some air over it.

The youngest shivered and let out a lewd moan. Yuzuru smirked to himself as he continued to toy with Conrad, forcing all those nice sounds out of him. "Keep going Kitten. You're turning me on,"

Conrad felt so hot. Yuzuru was playing him like an instrument. Lewd noises tumbled from his lips as he arched into the touches that were making his cock leak into his pyjama bottoms. "Ah...ah...Daddy," he whined.

It was to that particular scene Roman re-entered dressed in just his own underwear. He smirked at how hot the display was of a moaning and writhing Conrad Orzel in Yuzuru Hanyu's lap. "Started without me?"

Yuzuru looked at Roman and smiled sweetly. "This Kitten was just begging to be played with, dressed so cutely in his pyjamas," 

Roman nodded. "I know, I suggested it. Makes him look so innocent but we both know this Kitten is far from innocent,"

The older Canadian climbed onto the bed, settling behind Yuzuru and kissing the older man's neck. "I'm gonna leave hickeys all over you two,"

"Only if I get to do the same," Yuzuru said, "Need to make sure no other skater gets ideas. You both are mine and mine only,"

Conrad looked at Roman and smiled. "And here I thought you and I were the couple and Yuzu our shared boytoy,"

Yuzuru snorted. "As if, you punk. I am the senpai here," And he pinched Conrad's nipples to prove his point. Then he leaned closer and bit down on his pulse point in his neck, sucking a large bruise. He did the same with Roman, loving the deep moans coming from the tall young man who had stolen his heart.

"Mine," he growled.

"If I didn't know better, I would say you're an alpha wolf," Conrad grinned.

"Maybe I am my little Kitten," Yuzuru purred out. "Now. I think it is time we worship Roman. After all, he placed third which is no mean feat," 

Yuzuru pushed Roman back and settled next to him. Conrad followed as well. 

"Hands behind your head, Tiger," Yuzuru commanded.

Roman did so, lightly flexing his biceps as he did. "Like this Daddy?"

"Just like that," Conrad smirked but he got slapped on his pecs by Yuzu.

"He said Daddy, no Kitten,"

Conrad pouted but he leaned closer to Roman and nuzzled his armpit, giving it a few kitten licks as one hand pinched the nipple on his side of Roman's chest. Yuzuru kissed the flexed biceps on his side and flicked the nipple. These actions got the desired reaction of Roman moaning deeply and his legs automatically spread a bit wider.

Yuzuru smiled as he dragged his tongue down to Roman's armpit and kissed and sucked it. "So handsome,"

Con moved his kisses up to the biceps and gave it a few bites and kisses, still playing with the nipple. "Daddy is right. You're so handsome, Tiger,"

Then both males moved their mouth to his nipples and Roman sucked in a breath as his arms came down to settle on the small of their backs. "Oh yeah...this feels so good," he lightly arched his chest in the touch.

Their hands dragged their nails down his torso to his long legs where Yuzu and Conrad each had a thigh to play with. They massaged the muscles and rubbed and teased his inner thighs as well, somehow managing to steer clear from the bulge in his boxer briefs.

"So sexy and so handsome," Yuzu said, moving back up to suckle on Roman's ear. "Mine," he whispered.

Conrad smirked and did the same, licking and sucking on Roman's ear. He never thought ear eating was a thing he'd be doing but judging from the twitching bulge between those strong legs, it was a turn on for Roman. "Do you like this, Roman?" He asked.

Roman was lost. He felt so good. "Feels so good," he groaned out, shifting to get more comfortable. "Need a hand on my cock,"

Both males dragged their hand over his bulge but didn't stay there and went higher up to his nipples again. Pinching and twisting them. Before soothing them with some flicks.

Roman let out a needy whine in protest, however it fell on deaf ears as Yuzuru claimed his lips in a heated kiss and Conrad sucked a love bite on his chest.

Conrad loved this as he pulled away and eyed in hard cock in those briefs, perfectly outlined. All 9 inches of it. He reached out and began stroking it, making sure to pay some well deserved attention to the tip.

Yuzuru smirked. "You cockslut," he said, kissing the crown of Conrad's hair. "Make him feel good. I wanna hear him moan in pleasure,"

Conrad jerked Roman, squeezing his cock and head as he worked it, drawing moans of pleasure from his lips.

"Oh God," Roman moaned, " I am getting close," 

Yuzuru took that as his cue to work Roman's nipples. Pinching, twisting and tugging. He wanted Roman to be on edge. "Keep going Conrad. Don't let him cum though," 

Conrad loved teasing Roman like this, knowing he had full control over the other's pleasure.

"Please…" Roman whined, feeling like he could explode any minute now, "I need to cum," 

"Stop Conrad," Yuzuru ordered as he withdrew his hands from Roman's chest.

Conrad stopped immediately and watched as Roman bucked his hips in search of friction on his throbbing big cock.

Yuzuru smiled down at Roman. "So beautiful," he said and moved his hands to Roman's cock now, grabbing and rubbing it. He watched how the Canadian leaked in his black boxers. "So much precum,"

Conrad moved to kiss Roman to silence his whines and mewls. He kept kissing him passionately. "Do you think you're ready to fuck my ass?"

"Always," Roman mumbled as he smacked that ass and slid his hand into the pyjama pants and teased Conrad's crack and hole, making sure he opened his boyfriend up.

Conrad keened and fell into his subspace almost immediately. He was so whipped for Roman. 

Yuzuru watched them and smiled. How he had fallen for both of these Canadians was a mystery but here he was. Jerking Roman's big dick through his underwear, while Roman was fingering Conrad. "You both look so hot," he said. "Conrad, why don't you get naked for us? After all you're gonna be the bottom bitch tonight,"

Conrad got rid of his open shirt and let it fall, while Roman moved to pull those pants off him and threw them down as well. Then he resumed teasing Conrad’s tight asshole. One hand came up to caress Con’s beautiful pecs and nipples. He gave them a light flick and that was enough for Conrad.

“Don’t tease,” He whined. “Please Roman, finger me already,”

Roman inserted his finger, breaching the hole and eliciting a deep mewl from Conrad. Enjoying the sound, he curled his finger as he twisted a nipple. He was rewarded with a pitched keen and Conrad closing his hazel eyes in bliss.

Yuzuru took Roman’s cock out of his boxers and shimmied the article of clothing down and threw it carelessly into the room. Now that the 9 inch cock was freed, he grabbed the lube and poured a generous amount on his hands before wrapping them around the shaft and jerking it.

“Fuck,” he grunted. Those soft hands felt so good on his cock.

Yuzuru smirked as he kept stroking the big cock with his hands as he leaned in and kissed the tip, swirling his tongue over it.

Roman bit his lip but he concentrated on pleasuring Conrad in an effort not to blow his load already. He added another finger and poked Conrad’s prostate, earning a cry from his boyfriend. Encouraged he kept poking and rubbing it, listening to the moans tumbling from those soft lips.

Yuzuru began sucking Roman’s cock and massaged the big balls with one hand. His other had slipped into his pants where he was jerking himself off. He listened to his Kitten mewl and he hummed in contentment around his Tiger’s cock.

Roman gasped. The humming nearly sent him over the edge. “Ah...Daddy, stop. I’m gonna cum if you keep humming,”

Yuzuru pulled off. “I think Conrad is ready for us,” He said.

Conrad nodded eagerly, wanting Roman’s big cock up his ass. He’d been craving it all day. He eagerly stralled the older boy and sank down on his big cock.

Roman had to close his eyes as the sight of Conrad sinking down on his cock was almost too much. It was so fucking hot. “Feel good baby?” He asked.

“Feels so good,” Conrad gasped out, while he adjusted to the size inside of him. Then once comfortable, he began moving.

Roman’s mouth fell open from the pleasure. Conrad was still tight. Those walls worked his cock so well. “Fuck Conrad,” he moaned, “Feels so good,”

Yuzuru stripped naked and soon moved into position behind Conrad, reaching around to jerk the male’s cock, while he added a couple fingers into his boyfriend’s already stuffed hole. “We’re gonna double penetrate you Kitten,” He whispered.

Conrad whimpered when Yuzuru added his fingers to his already stretched hole. “God!” he moaned out, his hands groping Roman’s chest hard as he tried to relax. “Fuck...you’re gonna rip me in half,”

Yuzuru kept adding fingers and once he deemed Conrad loose enough, he soaked his cock in lube and slowly pushed his tip inside. He felt both Roman and Conrad tense at the intrusion. Roman’s cock twitched and pulsed from the friction his own cock provided.

Once the tip was in, Yuzuru pushed in more until he was fully inside. Conrad’s voice had gone so high it was barely audible and the boy was breathing harshly through his nose as he whimpered. 

“Shhh,” Yuzuru whispered. “Relax Kitten,” He began toying with Conrad’s nipples again.

Roman jerked Conrad’s cock slowly as he watched how his boyfriend reacted to the double penetration. “You’re doing so great Kitten,” he said. “So good for Daddy and Tiger,” 

“Move…” Conrad moaned out. “Both of you move,”

Roman and Yuzuru started off slow, but despite that both cocks hit Conrad’s prostate each time they pushed forward. They both moved at the same time, which stretched Conrad’s hole and insides.

“Oh fuck...ah god!” He cried out. His head rolled back against Yuzuru’s shoulder as he sobbed in that odd mixture of pain and pleasure.

Roman picked up the pace in jerking Conrad while Yuzuru was mercilessly toying with his nipples.

“So...close...please…” Conrad begged.

“Cum with us,” Yuzuru said. “Three, two, one…”

All three came at the same time. Conrad shot his load all over Roman, even hitting his fellow Canadian in the face. Yuzuru and Roman flooded Conrad’s hole with their creamy nut.

Conrad collapsed on top of Roman, the movement causing his ass to slip off Yuzuru’s cock whilst he was still shooting his load, which ended up on Conrad’s back.

“Fuck…” Roman moaned. “Best night ever,” he snuggled against Conrad.

Yuzuru draped himself over Conrad and kissed his shoulder. “You did so well Kitten,” he whispered. “Taken both Tiger and Daddy,” 


End file.
